gienowmethodefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Symptomatik der Psora
Die ausbalancierte Form der Psora (latente Psora) Geistes- und Gemütssymptome Ängstlichkeit Ein Mensch, der von psorischen Störungen besetzt gehalten wird, leidet oft unter kleinen Ängstlichkeiten, die zwar nicht das Leben beherrschen, aber das Leben einschränken: Hierbei vor allem Ängstlichkeiten, was in der Zukunft passieren könnte. Hierzu gehören auch, und vor allem Ängste, die durch Vorstellungen hervorgerufen werden. »Was passiert, wenn....« (Prüfungsängste, Angst vor dem Zahnarzt u.ä.) Kinder: Bei Kindern manifestiert sich diese Ängstlichkeit oft in Angst vor der Dunkelheit, oder Angst vor Fremden. Die Angst vor Fremden könnte man vielleicht besser durch die Angst vor Fremdheit beschreiben, denn die Ängstlichkeit bezieht sich nicht nur auf fremde Menschen, sondern auch auf neue, auf ungewohnte Situationen. Das latent psorisch belastete Kind fürchtet diese Art von Situationen, es hat lieber einen festgesteckten Rahmen, der nicht zu viel verändert wird. Auftauchende Ängste können das Kind so stark belasten, dass es sich dadurch erschöpft, und auf diese Weise der Erschöpfungspol der sekundären Psora aktiviert wird. Angst: vor eingebildeten Dingen; vor Fremdem, Neuem, Ungewohntem; zu versagen; die Schule nicht zu schaffen; die Arbeit nicht zu schaffen; zu spät zu kommen. Empfindlichkeit Der psorisch belastete Mensch kann nicht sehr viel vertragen. Man könnte sagen, dass er ein nervenschwacher Mensch ist. Jede zu große Änderung oder Belastung bringt ihn aus dem Gleis, und kann dazu führen, dass die sekundäre Psora in ihrer aktivierten Form, oder der Erschöpfungsform aktiv wird. Empfindlich: gegen Stress; gegen geistige Anstrengung; gegen emotionale Erregung; gegen Sinneseindrücke (Blumenduft, Geruch von gekochten Speisen, Geräusche, Licht); gegen atmosphärische Einflüsse; gegen traurige, ergreifende Geschichten Gleichgewicht Der/die PatientIn ist leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Heftige Gefühle bringen Beschwerden hervor, oder bringen aus dem Gleichgewicht. Leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Mangel Der Mangel, der sich zum Beispiel in einem Mangel an Selbstvertrauen äußern kann, ist nicht konstant (er würde dann eher der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora entsprechen), sondern vom Energiesystem des Menschen oder von äußeren Belastungen abhängig. Dennoch kommt es durch diesen Mangel zu Befürchtungen Dinge nicht schaffen zu können, oder die Umstände nicht bewältigen zu können. Der/Die PatientIn leidet auch unter einem Mangel an Entschlusskraft, unter eingeschränkter geistiger Kapazität, was sich in einer leichten Überforderung des Geistes äußern kann, oder in Lernstörungen, mangelhafter Konzentration oder mangelhaftem Begreifen. Auch das Zutrauen in die Kommunikation mit anderen Menschen ist gestört, es fällt ihm/ihr schwer auf andere zuzugehen und Kontakte zu knüpfen. Mangel an Selbstvertrauen; kein Vertrauen zu sich selbst; zu der eigenen Leistungsfähigkeit Schüchternheit Erwartungsangst Sorgen Menschen, die latent psorisch belastet sind, sind oft auch voller Sorgen. Natürlich scheinen die Sorgen unter denen sie leiden, in dieser Phase der Erkrankung, berechtigt, denn sie können immer einen Grund für ihre Sorgen nennen, der rational akzeptabel ist. (In der tuberkulinisch-sykotischen Phase der Erkrankung ist dies nicht mehr der Fall). Dennoch sind es die Einbildungen oder Vorstellungen, was alles passieren könnte, die den Hintergrund dieser Sorgen bilden. Hier zeigt sich ein tiefer Vertrauensverlust in die Geschicke der Welt, die so ablaufen wie sie ablaufen, und sich nicht davon beirren lassen, ob wir uns Sorgen machen oder nicht. Verborgen in diesem Vertrauensverlust ist die Realisation der Schwäche, die sich durch die Psora in den Organismus eingenistet hat, und die Fähigkeit des Organismus auf diese Reize in adäquater Weise reagieren zu können reduziert. Voller Sorgen um die Zukunft, was alles passieren könnte; um die Familie, Kinder, Verwandte. Wechselhaftigkeit Die latente Psora kann oft bereits durch geringe Reize aufgestört werden und sich entweder über die Aktivität äußern, oder über die Erschöpfungsphase. In der latenten Psora ist der Übergang in beide Zustände sehr leicht, es erinnert ein wenig an das Stehen auf Zehenspitzen, was bei Menschen mit einer gestörten inneren Balance ein sehr wackliges Unterfangen ist. Bewegt sich die Pathologie von der latenten Psora fort, treten immer mehr Fixierungen auf, und der damit neu erreichte Zustand ist zwar stabiler in seiner Natur, aber kranker im Hinblick auf die Tiefe der Erkrankung. Allgemeine Symptome Appetit Die typische Empfindung für die Psora ist ein LeeregefühlGefühl der Leere, das die Natur der Psora als Mangelkrankheit noch unterstreicht. Dieses Gefühl der Leere will häufig durch exzessive Nahrungsaufnahme gestillt werden, was sich in Form von Heißhungeranfällen bemerkbar macht. Ansonsten ist der Appetit eher mangelhaft. Mangelhafter Appetit. Bald unersättlicher Hunger, bald Appetitlosigkeit. Auch diese Wechselhaftigkeit ist typisch für die Psora, da sie sich um eine funktionelles Miasma handelt mit geringen Fixierungen. Abneigung: gegen warme Speisen; gegen Fleisch und Milch. Blutkreislauf Die Durchblutung ist mangelhaft, die Finger werden weiß, das Gesicht ist blass. Entwicklung Die Entwicklung ist verzögert, die Zahnung erfolgt später als gewöhnlich, auch Laufen- und Sprechenlernen ist eher zaghaft. Erkältungsneigung Oft neigt der/die PatientIn unter einer leichten Erkältlichkeit, die den Mangel des Immunsystems widerspiegelt. Leichtes Erkälten - teils des ganzen Körpers, teils bloß des Kopfes, des Halses, der Brust, des Unterleibes, der Füße, z.B. in Zugluft. Gewöhnlich bei Neigung dieser Teile zu Schweiße. Männliche Beschwerden Erektionsstörungen. Mangelndes Lustempfinden. Modalitäten <<: morgens; erste Nachthälfte; Kälte; Nord- und Nordostwinde; Winter und Frühlingsanfang. Ruhe. Neumond. Vor der Menstruation. >>: Bewegung. Schwitzen. Weinen. Schlaf Unerfrischender Schlaf. Müdigkeit am Morgen. Frühes Schwitzen im Bett, vor allem am Kopf. Schmerzen Ziehende, spannende Schmerzen im Genick, dem Rücken, den Gliedern, besonders in den Zähnen (bei feuchtem, stürmischem Wetter, bei Nordwest- und Nordostwinden, nach Verkühlen, Verheben, unangenehmen Leidenschaften usw. ). Schmerzen in der Ruhe, besser durch Bewegung. Schwächlichkeit Allgemein ist der/die PatientIn eher schwächlich, die Muskulatur ist eher zu schlaff, als zu stark ausgeprägt. Blässe des Gesichts und Schlaffheit der Muskeln. Schweiß Die Schweißbildung ist an einzelnen Stellen sehr stark, z.B. Füße, Hinterkopf, Stirn usw. Oft ist dieser Schweiß kalt. Leichtes Schwitzen am Tage, bei geringer Bewegung. Aber auch »Unfähigkeit in Schweiß zu kommen« Schweiße morgens im Bett. Kopfschweiß im ersten Schlaf. Tagsüber bricht schnell der Schweiß aus, selbst bei geringer Bewegung oder es besteht eine Unfähigkeit zu schwitzen. Schwindel Vorübergehende Schwindelzustände. Stuhl Verstopfung auf Reisen, oder bei Veränderung der Nahrung. Diarrhoe durch Aufregung, Anspannung. Wechsel von Verstopfung und Diarrhoe. Temperaturregelung Der/Die PatientIn leidet unter einer latenten Störung der Temperaturregulation. Es kann zu lokalen Kälte-, oder zu lokalen Hitzeempfindungen kommen, oder auch zu Kongestionen, Blutandrang zu bestimmten Körperteilen. Zur Störung der Temperaturregulation gehört auch eine Empfindlichkeit gegen Temperaturextreme oder starken Temperaturschwankungen. Träume Unruhige, schreckhafte oder lebhafte Träume. Weibliche Beschwerden Menstruationsirregularitäten; Blutung zu viel, zu wenig, zu früh, zu spät, zu lang, zu kurz, zu wässrig, zu dick, begleitet von verschiedenen körperlichen Beschwerden. Lokale Symptome Abdomen Öfter Bauchschmerzen in den Morgenstunden oder (bei Kindern) im Laufe des Tages. Oft aufgetriebener Unterleib. Atmung Husten: kurzes Frühhüsteln. Atembeschwerden: öfter kurze Atembeschwerden, vor allem bei Anstrengung. Muss stehen bleiben um Atem zu schöpfen. Augen Trockenheit: Trockenheit der Augen. Ab und zu Reizungen der Augen. Trockene Schorfe an den Augenwinkeln (Schlaf in den Augen). Häufige Entzündungen der Augen. Extremitäten: Kälte der Hände und Füße oder Brennen von Handflächen und Fußsohlen.. Schwitzen von Händen und Füßen. Neigung zum Einschlafen der Arme, oder Hände, der Beine oder Füße. Neigung zum Verknicken, Verstauchen und Vergreifen verschiedener Gelenke. Knacken verschiedener Gelenke bei Bewegung. Ziehende, spannende Schmerzen in den Gliedern (bei feuchtem, stürmischem Wetter, bei Nordwest- und Nordostwinden, nach Verkühlen, Verheben, unangenehmen Leidenschaften usw. ) Muskelkrämpfe in den Waden. Schmerzloses Hüpfen verschiedener Muskelpartien. Zucken der Glieder beim Einschlafen. Vorübergehende Krampfaderbildungen. Frostbeulen-Schmerz nicht nur in der Kälte, sondern auch in der Wärme. Hühneraugen-Schmerz ohne äußerem Druck der Schuhe. Gesicht blasses Gesicht mit Hitzewellen und Rötung, begleitet von Ängstlichkeit. Hals Trockenheit: Trockenheitsgefühl im Rachen; muss ständig Speichel schlucken. Entzündungen: Des Öfteren Halsentzündung und Heiserkeit. Vorübergehende Lymphknotenschwellungen. Haut Unheilsame Haut. Trockenheit der Haut. Jucken und Brennen: Ab und zu Hautrötungen, trockene Stellen, juckende Stellen mit oder ohne Hautausschlag; nach Reiben brennend. Ab und zu ein einzelnes unerträglich juckendes Bläschen. Nach dem Reiben brennend. Hier oder da eine rauhe, sich abschuppende Stelle der Haut, die zuweilen wollüstiges Jucken und, nach dem Reiben, Brennen verursacht. Neigung zu Rötungen oder Erysipel Dünne Haut. Generell ungesunde Haut. Verletzungen heilen schlecht oder gehen unter ungünstigen Umständen in Eiterung über. Kopf Schweiß am Kopfe, abends nach dem Einschlafen. Häufiger einseitiger Kopfschmerz, schon von geringen Störungen des Gemüts. Öfter Haarausfall. Trockenheit der Haare. Trockene weiße Schuppen auf dem Kopf. Magen morgendliche Übelkeit. Leerheits-Empfinden im Magen, vor allem morgens. Mund Trockenheit: Trockenheit des Mundes. Trockenheits-Empfindung des ganzen inneren Mundes, oder einzelner Stellen, oder tief im Halse. Trockenheit der Lippen. Zunge trocken. Mundgeruch: Übler Mundgeruch in den Morgenstunden, oder ständig, und während der Monatsregel. Zähne: Zahnweh durch geringe Störungen des Gemüts. Zähne wie locker. Ziehende, spannende Schmerzen in den Zähnen (bei feuchtem, stürmischem Wetter, bei Nordwest- und Nordostwinden, nach Verkühlen, Verheben, unangenehmen Leidenschaften usw. ) Weißfärbung: Zunge blass, weiß oder bläulich-weiß. Lippenrot blass. (Blässe ist psorisch, Weißfärbung gehört zur Tsora-at.) Nase Trockenheit: Lästiges Trockenheitsgefühl in der Nase, auch wenn die Luft gut hindurch geht. Trockene Schorfe in der Nase. Nasenbluten: Ab und zu. Häufig Schnupfen, auch schon bei geringsten Anlässen, oder Schwierigkeit überhaupt einen Schnupfen zu bekommen. Ohren Trockenheit: Trockenheit in den Ohren. Trockene Schorfe in den Ohren ohne Ohrenschmalz. Schwerhörigkeit. Rektum/After Afterjucken. Rücken Leichtes Verheben, oft schon vom Tragen oder Aufheben eines kleinen Gewichts, oder durch das Langen über den Kopf, oder Ausstrecken des ganzen Körpers. (Begleitbeschwerden: Kopfschmerz, Uebelkeit, Nachlassen der Kräfte, Spannungsschmerz im Genick und in den Rückenmuskeln usw.) Ziehende, spannende Schmerzen im Genick, dem Rücken (bei feuchtem, stürmischem Wetter, bei Nordwest- und Nordostwinden, nach Verkühlen, Verheben, unangenehmen Leidenschaften usw.) Charakteristische Zeichen Wechselhaftigkeit; mangelnde Balance (z.B. wechselt Blässe mit Röte; Stimmungswechsel, Wechsel der Symptome usw.) Leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Die Mitte fehlt. Mangel. Gefühl der Leere. Ängstlichkeit. Schnelle und leichte Überforderung. Trockenheit. Erkältungsneigung oder Unfähigkeit eine Erkältung zu bekommen. Weißfärbung, bläulich-weiß, Blässe mit bläulichem Teint. Entzündungsneigung ohne Eiterbildung. Jucken und Brennen. Rötung oder Weißwerden. Blässe. Kopfschweiß, abends nach dem Einschlafen. Schweißneigung oder Unfähigkeit zu schwitzen. Beschwerden entstehen aus geringer Ursache << morgens und abends; Ruhe. >> Bewegung. Hahnemann beendet die Auflistung der Symptome für die latente Psora mit folgenden Worten: »Mit einigen oder mehreren dieser Beschwerden behaftet, hält sich der Mensch noch für gesund und Andere halten ihn dafür. Er kann auch viele Jahre dabei ein sehr erträgliches Leben führen und ziemlich ungehindert seinen Geschäften obliegen, so lange er jung oder noch in seinen kraftvollen Jahren ist und kein besondres Ungemach von außen erdulden darf, sein hinreichendes Auskommen hat, nicht in Ärgerniß oder Kummer lebt, sich nicht über seine Kräfte anstrengt, vorzüglich aber ganz heitrer, gelassener, geduldiger, zufriedener Gemütsart ist. Da kann die Psora, welche sich durch einige oder mehrere der obigen Symptome dem Kenner bemerkbar macht, viele Jahre im Innern fortschlummern, ohne den Menschen in eine anhaltende chronische Krankheit zu versetzen.«S. 61 Was aber passiert, wenn das Leben nicht gleichförmig läuft, wenn Kummer und Alltagssorgen das Leben erschüttern, wenn wir über unsere Kraft hinaus arbeiten, wenn unsere Liebesbeziehung auseinander fällt, wenn wir unseren Job verlieren, Kränkungen und Mobbing zu erdulden haben, was geschieht dann ? Ein Mensch, der nicht psorisch belastet ist, reagiert auf diese Reize in adäquater Weise. Die Lebenskraft, die nicht miasmatisch beeinträchtigt wird, ist in der Lage mit solchen Situationen umzugehen, nicht aber die miasmatisch beeinträchtigte Lebenskraft. Sie ist nicht in der Lage adäquat auf diese Reize zu reagieren, und, liegt eine latent psorische Belastung vor, so kommt es zur Aktivierung der Psora, und zunächst zum Eintritt in die aktivierte Phase der sekundären Psora. Erst nach einer gewissen Zeit, in der sich der Organismus in der übermäßigen Arbeit gegen die auslösenden Reize und der Arbeit gegen die aktivierte Psora erschöpft, kommt es zur Ausbildung einer Symptomatik, die der Erschöpfungsphase der sekundären Psora entspricht. Trifft solch ein nicht kompensierbarer Reiz auf einen bereits erschöpften Organismus, so kann die aktivierte Phase der sekundären Psora sehr schwach ausfallen, aber die Symptome der Erschöpfungsphase sehr stark. Die latente Psora oder ausbalancierte Psora kann durch vielerlei Reize geweckt werden und in ihre Aktivitätsform gelangen, z.B. durch: • Ärger • Angst • Kummer • Todesfälle geliebter Menschen • seelische Erschütterungen • finanzielle Verluste • Geschäftssorgen • Kränkungen • Demütigungen • Freude • Erschöpfungen durch häufige Schwangerschaften. Langes Stillen der Kinder. • übermäßige Strapazen. Jegliche Form von Überanstrengung • exzessiver Lebenswandel (Sex and Drugs and Rock'n Roll) • starker Blutverlust (z.B. während der Menstruation, durch Nasenbluten usw. ) • Witterungsveränderungen • Diätfehler • akute Krankheiten; epidemische Fieber • Schock • Überhitzung • Übermüdung • Unregelmäßigkeit der Lebensführung • Verletzungen (z.B. Stoß; Fall; Verwundungen; Verbrennungen; Knochenbrüche usw.) • schwere Niederkunft • langes auszehrendes Krankenlager • sitzende Tätigkeit • Mangel an Notwendigem und Unentbehrlichem (Ernährung; Kleidung; Heizung usw. • schwächende, unterdrückende Therapie um nur einige Faktoren hier aufzulisten. Die Liste, die zum Erwecken der latenten Psora führt könnte noch endlos fortgesetzt werden, wesentlich ist jedoch in diesem Zusammenhang nur, dass auf diese Reize, so minimal sie auch sein mögen, der Organismus unmäßig reagiert, oder wie Hahnemann es beschreibt, dass die »Heftigkeit der Reaktion des Organismus oft in keinem Verhältnis zu der mäßigen Erregungsursache steht.«S. 61 Diese Überreaktion ist typisch für das Erwecken der Psora, sie kennzeichnet den Übergang von der schlafenden Psora in die erweckte, die sekundäre Psora. Lässt sich während der Aktivierung der Psora der krankmachende Reiz abstellen, so kann es dazu kommen, dass der Organismus wieder in die latente Psora zurückgleitet. Hält der auslösende Reiz länger an oder ist er zu stark, oder findet eine unsachgemäße Behandlung statt, ist der Übergang in die aktive Form der Psora oder sogar in die Tuberkulinie unvermeidlich. Hahnemann schreibt noch einmal zusammenfassend: »Das Erwachen der innern, bisher schlummernden, latenten und ( durch gute Körper-Konstitution und günstige äußere Verhältnisse) gleichsam gebunden gehaltenen Psora und ihr Ausbruch zu ernsthaftern Uebeln und Siechthumen kündigt sich durch Erhöhung obiger, die schlummernde Psora andeutenden und durch eine zahllose Menge verschiedner andrer Zeichen und Beschwerden an - verschieden je nach der verschiednen Körper-Konstitution des Menschen, seiner Erb-Anlage, den verschiednen Fehlern in seiner Erziehung und seiner Angewohnheiten, seiner Lebensweise und Diät, seiner Beschäftigungen, seiner Geistes-Richtung, seiner Moralität u.s.w. - «S. 67 Wichtig ist in diesem Zusammenhang die Tatsache der Erhöhung, bzw. Aktivierung der bisher vorhandenen Zeichen. In ihr sehen wir das Aktiv-Werden der Psora, in ihr erkennen wir die Keime, die zur Tuberkulinie aufwachsen können, oder sogar bis zur Sykose, den beiden Erhöhungs-Miasmen, oder Aktivierungs-Miasmen. Im Unterschied zur latenten Psora ist die erweckte Psora aktiver, erhöhter, aber sie bleibt auf der psorisch funktionellen Ebene, die Tuberkulinie ist dagegen eine Erhöhung der aktivierten Psora und verlässt die funktionelle Ebene, während die Sykose sozusagen eine Überhöhung der tuberkulinen Ebene darstellt, und natürlich längst die funktionelle Ebene der Psora verlassen hat. Je weiter die aktivierten Miasmen von der funktionellen Psora entfernt sind, um so tiefer und bedrohlicher sind ihre körperlichen Folgen. Demzufolge haben die Symptome, da sie aus dem gleichen ursprünglichen Pool stammen immer noch viel Ähnlichkeit miteinander, dennoch ist es notwendig um eine Therapierbarkeit zu schaffen, einschätzen zu können, ob die Erkrankung bereits die psorische Ebene verlassen hat, oder nicht. So wird z.B. aus einer Hautrötung mit Schwellung der aktivierten Psora eine bläschenartige Schwellung der Tuberkulinie oder ein solider Tumor der Sykose. Die Übergänge mögen fließend sein, doch immer gibt es einen Punkt, in dem der Organismus plötzlich nicht mehr zurück kann zu seiner alten Symptomatik. Diesen Punkt nennen wir Fixierung!miasmatischemiasmatische Fixierung, und ähnlich wie der HaltepunktHaltepunkt Burnetts, ist er der kennzeichnende Punkt eines Ebenenwechsels, in der unsere psorischen Mitteln nicht mehr funktionieren, trotz der vielleicht vorherrschenden psorischen Symptomatik, weil ein Teil der Symptomatik bereits eine andere miasmatische Ebene betreten hat. Diese Symptome können wir mit einem rein psorischen Mittel nicht mehr erreichen. Dies ist die Bedeutung der Einschätzung der miasmatischen EbeneEbene, miasmatische!Einschätzung. Ist die Erkrankung sykotisch geworden, reicht es nicht mehr aus sie psorisch zu behandeln. Auch wenn die psorische Symptomatik verschwunden sein sollte, wirkt die Sykose fort. Wie oft ist es zu erleben, dass bei einer Krebs-behandlung, trotz Erreichens eines guten Allgemeinbefindens, verbessertem Schlaf, mehr Energie, deutlicherem Wohlbefinden, entgegen all dieser Verbesserung, der Tumor plötzlich beginnt zu metastasieren, weil die Sykose, unsicht- und un-fühlbar geweckt worden ist. Wie häufig ist die Geschichte zu hören, dass eine Erkrankung plötzlich zum Tode führt, nachdem die homöopathische Therapie zuvor eine jahrelang andauernde Erscheinungsfreiheit erreicht hat, aber der syphilitische Prozess unaufhaltsam im Inneren weiterging. All das geschieht, wenn ein Homöopath das Verständnis für den Krankheitsprozess nicht entwickelt hat, und in Ebenen arbeitet, die dem miasmatischen Prozess nicht angepasst ist. Um ein Gefühl für die miasmatischen Zusammenhänge zu bekommen, ist es immer wieder wichtig sich die potentielle Symptomatik des jeweiligen Miasmas vor Augen zu führen, und ihre Übergänge in die anderen miasmatischen Dimensionen zu erspüren, da wie gesagt die Symptome der verschiedenen Miasmen ihre Unterscheidung hauptsächlich in den Stärkegeraden haben, wobei die ur-sächliche Thematik eines Symptoms aber gleich bleibt. Z.B. kann eine Person Schwierigkeiten mit Verantwortung haben. Auf der syphilitischen Ebene kann sich das als Aurum-Pathologie äußern, auf der sykotischen Ebene als Medorrhinum-Pathologie, auf der tuberkulinisch-sykotischen Ebene als Lycopodium-Pathologie und auf der psorisch-parasitären Ebene als Psorinum-Krankheit. Um das Problem der Verantwortlichkeit zu lösen, kann es notwendig sein, alle diese Mittel zu geben, bis sich die Anhaftung an die Verantwortung löst, und der Patient frei davon wird. So kann ein Symptom in der Thematik immer gleich bleiben, und dennoch durch die veränderten Rahmenbedingungen zu immer neuen miasmatischen Dimensionen gehören. Somit ist das Erkennen der Miasmen nicht unbedingt immer über ein Miasmen-Repertorium, oder ein Miasmen-Lexikon möglich, sondern durch das Gespür für die Gesamtdynamik und der Kenntnis der miasmatischen Zusammenhänge. Bei der Aufstellung der Symptomatik der Psora, die vor allem von Hahnemann in genialer Arbeit geleistet worden ist, ist ihm nicht entgangen, dass einzelne Symptome paradoxerweise ihr eigenes Gegenteil darstellen. Er schrieb dazu: »Ich erinnere hier nur noch, daß unter den angeführten zuweilen einander ganz gegenteilige Symptome mit vorkommen, wovon der Grund in den verschiedenen Körper-Beschaffenheiten beim Ausbruche der innern Psora zu suchen ist. Doch wird die eine Art seltner als die andre angetroffen, und es entsteht davon keine besondere Hinderung der Heilung.«S. 67 Eine der wesentlichen Gründe für die paradoxe Symptomatik ist die Reaktion in aktivierten oder Erschöpfungs-Reaktionen. Aus diesem Grunde wurde in der folgenden Auflistung die Symptomatik auf die unterschiedlichen miasmatischen Phasen verteilt und um die Symptomatik verringert, die eher der Tuberkulinie oder der Sykose zugehörig zu sein scheint, als der Psora. Die aktivierte, sekundäre Psora Geistes und Gemütssymptome Die aktivierte psorische Phase unterscheidet sich nicht grundsätzlich von der latenten Psora. Das heißt, dass alle Symptome, die in der latenten Psora erwähnt wurden auch hier ihren Platz haben. Dennoch ist die aktivierte Form unterschieden, denn die WechselhaftigkeitWechselhaftigkeit, die so charakteristisch für die latente Psora ist, nimmt hier ab. In der sekundären Psora beginnt der Prozess der miasmatischen Fixierung auf der psorischen Ebene. Dennoch sollten wir uns grundsätzlich merken, dass jede Häufung der Symptomatik der latenten Psora als ein Zeichen aufgestörter Psora gewertet werden sollte, und damit den Beginn der sekundären Phase der psorischen Erkrankung einleitet. »Wenn wir diese Symptome häufig auftreten sehen, können wir sie als ein Zeichen aufgestörter Psora ansehen oder eines plötzlichen Aufbruchs der Psora in irgendeinem Teil des Organismus. Wir haben dies häufig in schwerer Form der Hysterie beobachtet. Die Anfälle kamen häufiger und wurden schwerer, bevor sich eine tuberkulöse Erkrankung entwickelt. Wenn sie häufig und schwer auftreten, besonders bei jungen Mädchen oder jungen Frauen unter 25 Jahren, können sie sicher sein, daß da eine tiefliegende pseudo-psorische (tuberkulinische) Störung vorliegt und daß eine Verschreibung, die sich auf die Gesamtheit der nervösen Symptome stützt, selten mehr als palliativ wirken wird. «S. 128-129 In diesen Worten von Allen erkennen wir die Übergänge von der latenten Psora zur Tuberkulinie und die Wichtigkeit der Erfassung der miasmatischen Ebene, wie wir es bereits mehrfach andeuteten. Absonderungen Generell lässt sich sagen, dass Menschen die unter der übersteigerten psorischen Phase leiden, eine Besserung durch übermäßige Absonderungen erfahren, nicht nur der körperlichen Beschwerden, sondern vor allem auch der mentalen- und emotionalen Ebene. Besserung durch: Durchfall, exzessive Schweißabsonderung, reichliches Wasserlassen usw. Ängstlichkeit Die Ängste in der aktivierten Form der psorischen Erkrankung gehen oft weit über die kleinen Ängstlichkeiten der latenten Psora hinaus, denn sie werden durch die Überempfindlichkeit, und der überaktiven Vorstellungsfähigkeit, sehr viele größer und verstärkt wahrgenommen. Auch plötzliche Angstattacken können auftauchen, gepaart mit intensivem Herzklopfen, einem weiteren Zeichen der aktivierten Psora. Häufig tauchen diese Anfälle gehäuft nach dem Erwachen auf, und lösen sich im Verlaufe des Tages. Furcht wird zumeist durch die innere Ängstlichkeit ausgelöst oder durch Vorstellungen des Geistes über zukünftige Ereignisse, die schiefgehen könnten, oder es entstehen Befürchtungen, die ihre Grundlage im Gefühl des eigenen Mangels haben, die der Organismus versucht zu kompensieren. Es heißt, dass die psorische Furcht in der inneren Ängstlichkeit ihre Wurzeln hat, die syphilitische aufgrund einer qualvollen Angst entsteht, die sykotische durch äußere Eindrücke hervorgerufen wird. Furcht: Furcht vor dem Zahnarzt; vor Prüfungen; vor dem Alleinsein; vor der Dunkelheit, verrückt zu werden; vor Krankheit; vor Feuer; vor Schlaganfall; vor Tod usw. Anfälle von Furcht. Angst: Bekommt ein Mensch in der aktivierten Phase der Psora Angst, so beginnt diese Angst oft mit Zittern und Schütteln des Körpers was sich steigern kann bis zu Zuckungen, Epilepsie und Krämpfen. Oft ist dieses Reaktionsmuster so anstrengend für den Organismus, dass danach Symptome der Erschöpfungsphase folgen (große Schwäche und Erschöpfung; Kälteschauer, Kältegefühle; Ohnmachtsanfälle). Eine Reihe anderer Symptome kann diese Beschwerden begleiten, z.B. Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Kopfschmerzen. Plötzliche Angst mit starkem Herzklopfen, bei Menschen, die an Magen - oder Leberbeschwerden leiden. Ängstlichkeit: Ängstlichkeiten nach dem Erwachen und abends nach dem Hinlegen. Ängstlichkeit mehrmals am Tage oder zu gewissen Stunden des Tages. Gewöhnlich hat die Person dann nirgends Ruhe, muss da und dorthin laufen und gerät leicht in Schweiß. Einbildungen Auch die Tendenz der Sykose Wahnvorstellungen zu produzieren, Wirklichkeitstäuschungen sozusagen, nimmt in der hyperaktiven Psora ihren Anfang. Der überaktive Geist kann großartige Bilder im Positiven, aber auch im Negativen produzieren, die allerdings aufgrund der Flüchtigkeit der Psora nicht lange anhalten und wieder neuen Bildern Platz schaffen. In der psorischen Phase ist es sogar möglich die geschaffenen Bilder und Illusionen auszureden, was in der sykotischen Phase nicht mehr möglich ist. Dennoch kann die Intensität der psorischen Bilder denen der sykotischen Phase deutlich überlegen sein, da sie mit der übersteigerten Vorstellungskraft und einer gewissen Hysterie vermengt sind. Auch Emotionen und Empfindungen können in großer Vielfalt und großer Deutlichkeit produziert werden, und dennoch jeder objektiven Basis entbehren. Emotionen Kennzeichnend für die Psora ist die leichte Erschütterbarkeit durch starke emotionale Eindrücke wie Kummer, Schock, Wut und Furcht. Alles wird in der aktiven Phase der Psora übersteigert wahrgenommen, kleine seelische Verletzungen werden zu Weltdramen usw. Gedankentätigkeit Der Geist ist überempfindlich und überaktiv, er kann durch kleinste Stimuli gereizt werden, egal ob sie von außen kommen, oder aus dem Inneren aufsteigen. Die Gedanken sind nicht in der Gewalt der Person, sondern folgen ihren eigenen Gesetzen. Sie strömen schnell und unkontrollierbar in den Organismus ein, und können nicht abgeschaltet werden. Dennoch produzieren die Gedanken keine Lösungen, es ist vielmehr so, als würde die »Leere« in das »Nichts« gegossen, eine Art leeres Philosophieren und Theoretisieren. Alle Eindrücke werden stark wahrgenommen, und blitzschnell verarbeitet. Reizbarkeit Der aktiv psorische Patient ist reizbar. Jede Kleinigkeit kann erregen. Stärker wird die Reizbarkeit noch, wenn der Patient schwach oder müde wird (Erschöpfungsphase). Zorn: Anfälle wahnsinniger Gereiztheit. Ruhelosigkeit Die aktivierte Psora ist charakterisiert durch eine extreme Ruhelosigkeit, eine Art innerer Unruhe, die den Patienten zur Eile treibt. Wenn in der aktivierten Psora diese Anfälle psychischer Unruhe auftreten, sind die Kranken gezwungen umherzulaufen. In der tuberkulinen Phase der Erkrankungen nimmt diese psychische Unruhe ein Eigenleben an, und führt zur Sucht nach ständigen Veränderungen und der tiefen Sehnsucht nach der verlorenen Heimat, die auf der Ebene in der gesucht wird, nicht gefunden werden kann. Schreckhaftigkeit Da der aktivierte psorische Organismus sich in einer fast ständigen Anspannungshaltung befindet, können auch nur kleinste Reize Reaktionen im Organismus hervorrufen. Dies erklärt die Schreckhaftigkeit, die ähnlich der Überempfindlichkeit gegen Geräusche, Licht usw. einzustufen ist. Schreckhaftigkeit: Schreckhaftigkeit oft bei der geringsten Kleinigkeit, sie geraten davon in Schweiß und Zittern. Überempfindlichkeit Unter der aktivierten Psora leidend, ist der Mensch überempfindlich und überaktiv auf allen Ebenen, sowohl geistig, emotional, als auch körperlich. Diese Tatsache führte zur Beschreibung der aktiven Phase der sekundären Psora als EmpfindungsmiasmaEmpfindungsmiasma, vor allem auch dadurch, dass die Erscheinungen, die von dieser miasmatischen Phase produziert werden, nahezu rein auf der funktionellen Ebene ablaufen, trotz der Intensität ihrer Beschwerden. Wie schon bei der Schreckhaftigkeit erwähnt, genügen minimale Reize um Reaktionen im angespannten aktivierten psorischen Organismus hervorzurufen. Die Sinne sind extrem gereizt und durch minimale Sinneseindrücke stimulierbar. Nahezu alle Sinneseindrücke können übersteigert wahrgenommen werden. Überempfindlichkeit: Überempfindlichkeit gegen alle äußeren und inneren Eindrücke, z.B. Gerüche, Geschmack, Lautstärke, aber auch gegenüber Schmerz, Gefühlen, Ärger, Traurigkeit usw. Wechselhaftigkeit Typisch für die Psora, und natürlich auch für die aktive Phase ist die Wechselhaftigkeit. Da die Psora ein funktionelles Miasma ist, ist diese Tatsache viel deutlicher ausgeprägt als bei den anderen Miasmen, die sich in einer »Position« fixiert haben. Gerade diese Unbeständigkeit verhindert das Manifestwerden organischer Veränderungen. Somit kann die aktivierte Phase der Psora schnell umschlagen in die Erschöpfungsphase, und somit einen schnellen Wechsel von Stimmungszuständen, die mit diesen Phasen in Beziehung stehen, hervorrufen. Stimmungsschwankungen: Schneller Launenwechsel; oft sehr lustig bis zur Übertriebenheit, dann plötzlich niedergeschlagen z.B. über seine Krankheit oder andere geringe Gegenstände. Schneller Übergang von Heiterkeit in Traurigkeit, oder Ärgerlichkeit ohne Ursache Zeit Erinnern wir uns im Zusammenhang mit der Zeit an die Tatsache, dass die miasmatische Reise durch unseren Körper mit der Tsora-at begann, mit der Erkrankung der Raum und Zeit-Werdung des Menschen. Jean Gebser, ein neuzeitlicher Philosoph berichtet in seinem weltbewegenden Buch »Ursprung und Gegenwart« von der Beziehung der Zeit zu unserer Seele, und der Beziehung der verschiedenen Zeitstörungen zur Seelenlosigkeit unseres heutigen Daseins. Auch hier zeigt sich deutlich der psorische Mangel, der verhindert, dass sich unsere Seele angemessen in Zeit und Raum ausdrücken kann. Daher begannen die Störungen des Zeit und Raum-Empfindens bereits in der Tsora-at, und können eigentlich der Psora nicht zugeordneten werden, dennoch liste ich sie der Vollständigkeit halber hier auf, da wir noch keine explizite Auflistung der Störungen, die aus der Tsora-at hervorgehen, geschaffen haben. Das Zeitempfinden ist gestört. Die Zeit vergeht zu schnell oder zu langsam. Oft auch verbunden mit Störungen des Höhen, oder Längen-Empfindens. Allgemeine Symptome Appetit Auch im Appetit zeigt sich die überaktivierte Form der Psora in Form der Appetit-Steigerung. Ist die Erschöpfungsphase eher geprägt durch Appetitlosigkeit so ist die überaktivierte Form geprägt durch Heißhunger-Anfälle. Die Basis dieser Heißhunger-Anfälle liegt im psorischen Mangel, der in Form eines Leeregefühls oder eines Gefühls als sei er/sie im Inneren hohl auftritt (Kommentar siehe »Magen«). Heißhunger: Heißhungeranfälle, vor allem morgens. Er muss gleich essen, sonst wird es ihm übel, matt und zittrig. Heißhunger mit Kollern und Murksen im Bauch. Hunger: Hunger zu unnatürlichen Zeiten während der 24 Stunden. Hunger ein- oder zwei Stunden vor der Essenszeit oder Hunger nachts im Schlaf. Hunger sofort nach dem Essen. Der Hunger ist nicht gestillt, wenn der Magen voll ist. Appetit ohne Hunger; sie bekommt Lust allerlei hastig zu verschlingen, ohne ein Bedürfnis dazu im Magen zu spüren. Wenn sie essen will, ist es ihr voll in der Brust und schleimig im Hals. Schwindelgefühle, Schweißausbrüche, Herzklopfen, Sodbrennen usw. nach dem Essen. Verlangen nach Das Verlangen in der aktivierten Phase ist dahin gerichtet die Aktivierung noch zu unterstützen, daher verlangt der Organismus nach stimulierenden Speisen, Kaffee, Alkohol, scharf Gewürztes und ähnliches. Der Wert in der homöopathischen Therapie des Verlangens und der Abneigungen ist sehr hoch, da hier, wie auch in den Modalitäten sich der Organismus in seiner Ganzheit deutlich präsentieren kann. Verlangen nach Süßigkeiten, Saurem und sauren Dingen. Im Fieber verlangen die psorischen Patienten nach Buttermilch, sauren Sachen, eingelegten Gürkchen, Kohl und unverdaulichen Dingen, nach Sachen, die sie eigentlich nicht haben sollten. Ebenso ist es in der Schwangerschaft, wo die Patientinnen nach Dingen verlangen, die sie zuvor noch nie gegessen haben, und sie tun alles um diese Dinge zu bekommen. Diese unnatürlichen Gelüste verschwinden meist nach der Entbindung, und es folgt Widerwillen und Abneigung. Häufig trägt aber das Kind diese Gelüste weiter, so als ob es dafür verantwortlich gewesen wäre, diese Gelüste in der Schwangerschaft zu stimulieren, um einen inneren Mangel von vornherein durch eine Art NahrungstherapieNahrungstherapie auszugleichen. Eine ähnliche Form der Nahrungstherapie finden wie bei PatientInnen mit Galle-Beschwerden. Sie zeigen oft ein Verlangen nach Fett und fetten Sachen, fetten Pasteten und Konfekt, sie verlangen genau die Speisen, die in der Lage sind Galle-Anfälle zu produzieren. So kann man oft, wenn gerade diese Gelüste auftreten eine Galle-Kolik, oder einen ähnlichen Aufruhr im Gastro-Intestinal-System vorhersagen. Auch kann es geschehen, dass die Speisen, die man sonst sehr gern gegessen hat, plötzlich einen Widerwillen auslösen, und es erscheint unmöglich die Speisen, die man sonst liebte im Moment auch nur zu sehen. So könnte man sagen, dass alle giftigen, oder für den Körper unverträglichen Speisen früher oder später zu Ur-Sprungs-Störungen der Psora führen. So kann ein Mensch im gesunden Zustand Kaffee oder Tee vertragen. Wird er aber krank hört die Verträglichkeit auf, und die scheinbar harmlosen Speisen führen zu Beschwerden. Manchmal hält die Unverträglichkeit auch nach der Heilung der Krankheit an. Das Verlangen nach Stimulantien hat seine Ur-Sache in der Einwirkung der Psora auf die Lebenskraft. Die Lebenskraft wird durch das Vorhandensein der Psora so sehr geschwächt, dass der Körper Stimulanzien braucht, um die notwendige Spannung für das tägliche Leben aufzubauen Das führt dann allerdings in den Teufelskreis der Stimulantien aus der nur der Weg der psorischen Heilung wirklich Befreiung schafft. Verlangt nach ungewöhnlichen Dingen während der Schwangerschaft, und auch die Kinder verlangen oft ungewöhnliche, gemeinhin unverdauliche Dinge wie Blumenerde, Kalk, Kreide, Eierschalen, die zurückzuführen sind auf den psorischen Mangel, der versucht, wird auf diese Weise ausgeglichen zu werden. Stimulantien: Verlangen nach heißen Speisen und Getränken. Verlangen nach gebratenen, scharf gewürzten Speisen. Verlangen nach Betäubungsmitteln, nach Anregungsmitteln, nach Tee, Kaffee, Tabak oder andere. Verlangen nach Süßigkeiten Abneigung gegen gekochte Speisen. Durst Starker und heftiger Durst, schon morgens nach dem Aufstehen. Fieber Im allgemeinen zeigt die Temperatursteigerung die Aktivierung der Psora an, während die Frostigkeit oder Kälte die Erschöpfungsphase in der Psora repräsentiert. Im Wechselfieber sind diese Zustände in einen Kreislauf eingetreten, in der die aktivierte Form, in die Erschöpfungsform übergeht, die wiederum zur latenten Psora wird, die wieder in die Aktivität erweckt wird usw. bis der Organismus zu geschwächt ist, um auf diese Weise noch weiter reagieren zu können. Wechselfieber: Wechselfieber, wenn ansonsten keine endemische Ausbreitung einer Erkrankung zu verzeichnen ist. Wechselfieber von etlichen Wochen Dauer, worauf ein nässender, juckender Ausschlag einige Wochen lang folgt, aber beim Ausbruch einer gleichen Wechselfieber-Periode abheilt und so abwechselnd Jahre lang fort. Fieberhitze: Am Abend Fieberhitze mit Wallungen zum Kopf, mit roten Wangen, mit Frost untermischt. Hitze Öfter fliegende Hitze, besonders im Gesicht, öfter mit, als ohne Röte. Schnelles heftiges Heißwerden in der Ruhe, oft schon beim Sprechen, mit oder ohne Schweißausbruch. Jede Wärme der Luft im Zimmer wird nicht vertragen, macht Unruhe und treibt hin und her, (manchmal mit Kopfdruck über den Augen, der sich durch Nasenbluten löst (Tuberkulinie)) Kongestion Blutwallungen, auch mit Gefühl des Klopfens in den Adern er oft blass aussieht und Abspannung im ganzen Körper fühlt (Übergang zur Erschöpfungsphase der Psora). Blutandrang zum Kopf, zur Brust Krampfaderbildungen, die in Blutstauungen ihren Ur-Sprung haben, gründen zwar in der Psora, wie alle Erkrankungen, bilden sich jedoch erst in der Tuberkulinie (durch ihre Beziehung zu Hohlorgansystemen), bzw. Sykose richtig aus. Krampfartige Beschwerden Schmerzhafte Verkrampfung in verschiedenen Muskelpartien, ohne spürbare Veranlassung. Langsames, krampfhaftes Anziehen der Beugemuskeln der Glieder. Schnelles Zucken einzelner Muskeln und Glieder, selbst beim Wachen, z.B. der Zunge, der Lippen, der Gesichtsmuskeln, der Schlundmuskeln, der Augen, der Kiefer, der Hände und Füße. Tonische Verkürzung der Beugemuskeln (Starrkrämpfe).Unwillkürliches Drehen und Wenden des Kopfes oder der Glieder bei voller Besinnung (Veits-Tanz). Fallsuchten verschiedener Art. (siehe auch »Zusammenschnürung«) Modalitäten Besserung Durch Absonderungen. Psorische Beschwerden aller Art werden durch einen physiologischen Ausleitungsprozess, wie z.B. Diarrhoe, reichlichen Harnabgang oder Schweiß gebessert, was für die anderen Miasmen nicht mehr möglich ist. In der tuberkulinen Phase ist diese Besserung nur noch vorübergehend, in der sykotischen oder syphilitischen Phase helfen diese Form natürlicher Absonderungen nicht mehr, den miasmatischen Druck zu vermindern. Durch Bewegung. Durch Essen. Durch Schwitzen. Durch Weinen. Verschlimmerung Ein rein psorischer Patient kann am Kopf nicht viel Hitze vertragen, während der Rest des Körpers Wärme braucht. Morgens. Fett. Milch. Neumond. Um die Menstruation herum. Schlaf Schlafstörungen: Schlechtes Einschlafen, abends im Liegen. Kann mehrere Stunden lang nicht einschlafen. Er schlummert nur. Schlaflosigkeit wegen ängstlicher Hitze nachts, - eine Ängstlichkeit, die oft so hoch steigt, dass er aus dem Bett fliehen und umhergehen muss. Von früh, 3 Uhr an, kein, oder doch kein fester Schlaf mehr. Bilder: Fratzen und andere Bilder beim Schließen der Augen. Beunruhigende Phantasien beim Einschlafen. Muss aufstehen und umhergehen. Träume: Sehr lebhafte Träume, wie im Wachen, oder traurige, schreckliche, ängstliche, ärgerliche, geile Träume. Reden: Lautes Reden oder Schreien im Schlaf. Schlafwandeln, besonders bei Vollmond. Schlafwandeln, er steht die Nacht im Schlafe auf, mit verschlossenen Augen, macht allerlei seltsame Dinge, auch gefährliche, mit Leichtigkeit, ohne nach dem Erwachen davon etwas zu wissen. Kraft: Nach einer sehr unruhigen Nacht hat er morgens oft mehr Kräfte, als nach ruhigem festen Schlaf. Schmerzen Die charakteristischen Schmerzen der Psora sind brennend, aber auch stechende Schmerzen kommen vor. Alle anderen Schmerzcharakterisierungen tragen schon Spuren der anderen Miasmen in sich. Pulsierende Schmerzen zeigen die aktivierte Form der Psora an, aber auch schon den Übergang zur Tuberkulinie. Reißende, Ziehende Schmerzen sind charakteristisch für rheumatische Erkrankungen, die zum sykotisch-syphilitischen Bereich gehören. Ebenso finden wir oft Zerschlagenheits-Schmerzen. Modalitäten: Psorische Schmerzen sind im Allgemeinen besser durch Hitze und schlimmer gegen morgen, wenn die Sonne sich dem Horizont nähert (Phyllis Speight). Schweiß So wie die Über-Aktivität überall die aktiviert psorischen Störungen regiert, so auch hier im Schwitzen. Allzu leichtes Schwitzen bei geringer Bewegung, anfallsweise sogar im Sitzen über und über, oder bloß an einzelnen Teilen z.B. ständiger Hand- oder Fußschweiß, Achselschweiß, Schweiß in der Schamregion. Tägliche Frühschweiße, oft triefend stark, häufig von saurem Geruch. Einseitiger Schweiß, nur auf der einen Körperseite, oder nur am Unter- oder Oberkörper, oder nur an einzelnen Teilen. Kopfschweiß der Kinder beim Einschlafen. Schwindel Der Schwindel, sozusagen die Mangelverarbeitung mehrerer aufeinander treffender Informationen und Impulse, ist sehr oft ein psorisches Symptom, und wird laut Allen durch eine leichte Anämie des Gehirns hervorgerufen. Auch andere miasmatische Zustände können Schwindel verursachen, z.B. durch Tumorbildung oder Zerstörung verarbeitender Instanzen im Gehirn. Doch es fällt schwer den Schwindel in die aktive oder die Erschöpfungsform der Psora zu untergliedern, da meist beide Elemente gleichermaßen vorhanden sind. So soll das hier Gesagte auch für die Erschöpfungsform der Psora gelten. Abgesehen von der Mangelverarbeitung und der Beziehung zur Anämie des Gehirns, gibt es noch etliche Schwindelzustände, die einer Störung der Tsora-at entsprechen. Erinnern wir uns and die Tatsache, dass die Tsora-at die Erkrankung der Raum und Zeit-Werdung des Menschen ist, so hat die Tsora-at im Wesentlichen mit einer Störung der Anhaftung unseres unsterblichen Selbstes an unsere physische Hülle zu tun. Diese mangelnde Anhaftung unseres unsterblichen Anteils mit der physischen Hülle verursacht häufig Schwindelzustände, vor allem Drehschwindel, da sich der unsterbliche Anteil des Menschen (»der vernünftige inwohnende Geist« aus der Gesundheitsdefinition Hahnemanns) durch eine Drehbewegung in den materiellen Körper hinein- und hinausbegibt. Auch Verschlimmerungen durch Drehbewegungen sind Störungen, die eher der Tsora-at, denn der Psora zugeordnet werden können. Psorische Schwindelzustände Freiheit: Schwindel mit Taumel beim Gehen; beim Gehen auf einem Weg, der zu beiden Seiten nicht eingeschlossen ist; beim Gehen auf freien Ebenen. Fahren: Schwindel beim Fahren im Bus, im Zug, im Auto, oder auf einem Schiff, mit Übelkeit und Erbrechen. Bewegung: Schwindel beim Aufstehen aus dem Sitzen, beim Laufen, bei der Bewegung, mit Blutandrang zum Kopf; mit Kopfschmerzen, Gesichtsschmerzen; mit Rauschen in den Ohren; beim Schließen der Augen. Verdauungsbeschwerden: Schwindel mit allen möglichen Verdauungsbeschwerden, mit Aufstoßen, mit Übelkeit, mit Erbrechen, mit Störungen des Pfortadersystems, mit Durchfall oder Verstopfung (Erschöpfungsphase) Schwindelzustände der Tsora-at Drehschwindel: Drehschwindel mit Übelkeit. Schwindel bei schnellem Umdrehen (fällt fast dabei); beim Umdrehen im Bett. Veränderung der räumlichen Strukturen: Schwindel mit Wahrnehmungsveränderungen, Gegenstände erscheinen bald zu groß, bald zu klein. Schwindel beim Herabsehen, (selbst auf ebenem Boden) oder beim Sehen in die Höhe. Schwindel mit dem Gefühl, als ob der Kopf größer sei, oder als sei eine Leichtigkeit im Kopf, als würde der Kopf schwimmen. Schweben: Schwindel mit dem Gefühl, als ob man in der Luft schwebt. Sexualität Die Sexualität in der aktiven Form der Psora ist durch starke und leichte Erregbarkeit gekennzeichnet. Jede noch so zarte Berührung, oder gerade diese, kann zu einer Stimulation des Organismus führen, und zu einem unbeherrschbaren Aufwallen des Lustgefühls. Jeder erotische Gedanke kann eine Erektion herbeiführen, oder sexuelle Gefühle bei der Frau, die Körperteile sind jedoch empfindlich gegen Berührung, und neigen trotz gesteigerter Lustempfindung zu Trockenheit, während des Geschlechtsverkehrs, unter Umständen gepaart mit Brennen. Fließt der Samen in der Erschöpfungspsora einfach hinaus, bei einem nicht einmal vollständig erigierten Glied, so kann es auch in der aktivierten Form der Psora zu vorzeitigem Samenerguss kommen, jedoch durch die übermäßige Geilheit, die den Körper überfallen hat und nicht mehr im Zaum gehalten werden kann. Auch nach dem Beischlaf können die Gefühle unterschiedlicher Art sein, es kann zu Erschöpfungen kommen, die den Übergang in die Erschöpfungspsora ankündigen, wobei hierbei der Säfteverlust für den Organismus nicht mehr lange toleriert werden kann. Oder es kommt zu andauernden Erregtheitszuständen, die nicht zur Entspannung führen. Verlangen: Stark gesteigerte Erregbarkeit. Gesteigerte sexuelle Lust. Unbändige, unersättliche Geilheit, bei missfarbenem Aussehen und kränklichem Körper. Ständige Neigung zur Masturbation. Stuhl Denken wir daran, dass die Psora ein Miasma ist, das sehr labil ist, und rein funktionelle Störungen hervorruft, so wird deutlich wie die Stuhlausleerung beschaffen ist. Zumeist ist der Stuhl sehr veränderlich, und sehr durch die Nahrung geprägt, die der Patient zu sich genommen hat. Der Stuhl der aktivierten Psora ist, wenn man eine Unterscheidung anstrebt eher durchfällig, durch übersteigerte Reaktionen im Intestinaltrakt, während der Stuhl der Erschöpfungspsora eher zur Verstopfung tendiert. Farbe: Sehr blasser, weißlicher Stuhl. Grauer Stuhl. Grüner Stuhl. Lehmfarbiger Stuhl. Geruch: faulig-sauer. Schmerzen: Schmerzen im Mastdarm beim Stuhlgang Durchfall: Stuhlgang durchfällig, mehrere Wochen, Monate, Jahre. Urin Die Urinproduktion in der aktiven Psora ist gesteigert, oder es kommt zu häufigem Wasserlassen, wobei wenig Urin entleert wird. Der Urin kann als heiß empfunden werden, manchmal brennt es in der Harnblase,. Oder der Urin brennt beim Wasserlassen. Färbungen des Urins, und Veränderungen des Geruchs sind nicht sehr typisch für die psorische Phase der Erkrankung, sie erscheinen erst bei anderweitiger miasmatischer Beteiligung. Gepaart mit dem Wasserlassen können Angstgefühle oder Erregungszustände sein, oder Angst und Erregung führt zu einer Veränderung des Harnverhaltens. Häufiger Harndrang: Häufiges, beständiges Wasserlassen, Tag und Nacht. Häufiges nächtliches Wasserlassen, er muss nachts oft aufstehen. Harnverhalt: Schmerzhafte Harnverhaltung, durch Angst oder Erregung.. Verengung: Vorübergehende Verengung und Konstriktionen der Harnröhre, schlimmer morgens. Schmerzen: Brennende Schmerzen beim Wasserlassen, in der Harnröhre oder am Blasenhals. Brenn-Schmerzen in der Harnblase, manchmal mit einem Trockenheitsgefühl gepaart. Weibliche Beschwerden Menstruation Verfrühte Menarche: Die Menarche erfolgt zu früh, und oft auch unter heftigen Schmerzen und Krampfzuständen. Regel: Die Regel kommt zu früh, die Blutung ist zu stark, manchmal guss- oder schwallartig. Die Periode fließt allzu stark, wochenlang, oder kommt fast täglich wieder. (Liegt solch ein Beschwerdebild vor, kann der stete und übermäßige Blutverlust die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora aktivieren, deren Entstehung nicht allein durch den niedrigen Hb-Wert erklärt werden kann, sondern auch vor allem mit einem Verlust der Lebenskraft einhergeht. Dieser Verlust kann sich dann in den typischen herabdrängenden Beschwerden äußern, die wir von vielen hormonell wirksamen Arzneimitteln kennen). Blut: In der aktivierten psorischen Phase tendiert das Blut eher dazu tuberkulinisch-sykotische Formen anzunehmen, das heißt reichhaltiger und dicker zu fließen, während es in der Erschöpfungsphase eher zu dünn, fast wäßrig ist. Syphilitische Elemente kommen hinzu, wenn es zur Blutzersetzung kommt, die sich oft in einer wund machenden, bzw. übelriechenden Menstruation äußert. Leukorrhoe In den Absonderungen allgemein lassen sich die miasmatischen Belastungen am deutlichsten ablesen, so sind psorische Absonderungen in der Regel dünn und milchig-weiß, oder weiß-bläulich, sykotische dagegen dick und gelb, syphilitische ätzend, übelriechend, die Teile des Körpers zerstörend, über die sie fließen. Tuberkulinische sind im Wesentlichen dick und gelb-grünlich. Nimmt der Ausfluß diese Formen an, kann daraus schon eine ungefähre Einschätzung des aktiven Miasmas erfolgen, das gleiche gilt für Absonderungen aus der Nase, den Ohren und vielerorts mehr. Dass der Weißfluss mehr ist als nur ein lokales Symptom, läßt sich am Kommentar Hahnemanns ablesen, der neben den lokalen Reizungen (Jucken an der Scham und in der Scheide; Wundheit an der Außenseite der Scham und dem an sie grenzenden Teil des Oberschenkels, besondes beim Gehen) auch noch Symptome mit dem Ausfluss in Beziehung setzt, die systemisch, konstitutionell einzuordnen wären.- chronische Krankheiten - Bd. I, S. 83, Fußnote 2 • Hysterische Zustände aller Art • Gemüts- und Geistesstörungen • Melancholie, Wahnsinn • Fallsucht • Wühlen im Bauch • Brennen im Magen, im Unterbauch, in der Mutter-Scheide und im Gebärmuttermunde. • Stiche in der Mutterscheide und dem Gebärmuttermund • Klemmschmerz in der Gebärmutter • Pressen nach der Scheide zu, als wenn alles herausfallen wolle. • Schmerzen der empfindlichsten Art im Kreuz • Schmerzhafte Blähungen All das sind Beschwerden, die den Weißfluss begleiten können und neben der Färbung des Weißflusses selber, ihre miasmatische Zugehörigkeit andeuten können. Weißfluss aus der Mutterscheide, einige oder mehrere Tage vor, öfter bald nach dem monatlichen Blutabgange, oder in der Zeit von einer Periode zur anderen, unter Verminderung des Monatlichen, oder an seiner Statt einzig fortdauernd, als Abgang wie Milch, wie weißer oder gelber Schleim, oder wie scharfes, auch wohl übelriechendes Wasser. (Aus dem Kommentar über die Absonderungen im Allgemeinen sollte ersichtlich sein, dass nicht alle hier aufgelisteten Ausfluss-Arten der Psora zugerechnet werden können). Schwangerschaft Während der Schwangerschaft wird häufig die miasmatische Belastung besonders deutlich, weshalb sie auch in der Schwangerschaft für Mutter und Kind besonders gut behandelbar ist. Mutter und Kind müssen hier als Einheit betrachtet werden, so dass Symptome des Kindes auch gleichermaßen Symptome der Mutter sind, und über die Mutter behandelt werden können. Diese Tatsache gilt auch noch für einen gewissen Zeitraum nach der Geburt, vor allem in der Stillperiode, bis Mutter und Kind sich beginnen voneinander zu lösen. Die aktivierte Form der Psora zeigt sich auch hier in der Überaktivierung, die sich als Frühgeburt, oder durch eine übermäßig krampfhafte Austreibungsphase äußern kann. Bluthochdruck während der Schwangerschaft, Eklampsie. Starke Ausbildung von Krampfadern und Hämorrhoiden. Zusammenschnüren Oft treten in der aktiviert psorischen Phase bereits Zusammenschnürungen in verschiedenen Körperteilen in Erscheinung. Dies ist eine Zeichen des gesteigerten Muskeltonus, der sich durch leichteste Aktivierung in Zusammenschnürungen äußern kann. Diese Art der Beschwerde stellt bereits den Übergang zur Tuberkulinie dar, in der diese Form von Symptomatik noch weitaus häufiger anzutreffen ist. Lokale Beschwerden Atmungsorgane Im Allgemeinen kann gesagt werden, dass die Atmungsorgane vor allem Erfolgsorgane der Tuberkulinie sind, deshalb gibt es zwar sehr viele tuberkuline Symptome, die die Atemwege mit einbeziehen, aber weniger psorische. Ein Symptom ist der psorische Husten,Husten ! psorischer der geprägt ist von der psorischen Trockenheit, und als krampfhaft, quälend und belästigend empfunden wird. Er kommt aus dem Bronchialraum, während der tuberkuline Husten aus viel tieferen Bereichen zu kommen scheint. Der Auswurf, wenn überhaupt Auswurf hervorgebracht werden kann, ist schleimig, spärlich, und geschmacklos. Husten: Husten mit Reizungen und Kribbeln in der Kehle, der Husten quält ihn, bis Schweiß im Gesicht ausbricht. Husten, der nicht nachlässt bis Würgen und Erbrechen kommt, meist früh oder abends. Husten, der jedesmal mit Niesen endet. Husten, meist abends nach dem Hinlegen und bei jedem Tiefliegen mit dem Kopfe. Husten, der nach der ersten kurzen Schlaf weckt. Husten besonders nachts (Übergang zur Tuberkulinie). Husten morgens nach dem Erwachen am Schlimmsten. Husten bei jedem tiefen Atemzug. Husten mit Wundheitsschmerz in der Brust oder zuweilen vergesellschaftet mit Stichen in der Brust- und Bauchseite. Trockener, brennender Husten. Husten mit ungemein viel Schleimauswurf und sinkenden Kräften (Übergang zur Tuberkulinie und der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora). Krampfhusten-Anfälle. Augen/Sehen Das Auge ist durch psorische Störungen sehr selten betroffen. Ist das Sehvermögen überhaupt beeinträchtigt, so nur in den einfacheren Formen der Lichtbrechung. Es zeigt sich ein Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Licht, aber nicht in der Form wie bei der Tuberkulinie, auch kann eine chronische Hyperämie auftreten, aber selten mehr. Dennoch kann man auch am Auge die typisch psorischen Äußerungen finden: Trockenheit, Jucken und Brennen. Sollten Schmerzen am Auge auftreten, so zeigen sich die Schmerzen entsprechend der psorischen Modalitäten gegen Morgen, und steigern sich mit dem Lauf der Sonne. Sie werden durch Hitze gebessert. Konjunktiven: Beschwerden der Konjunktiven sind sehr häufig psorischer Natur, besonders wenn ein heftiges Verlangen zum Reiben der Augen besteht. Starkes anhaltendes Jucken der Augenlider, das nicht durch Reiben gebessert wird. Photophobie: Die Augen sind sehr empfindlich gegen Tageslicht und schließen sich unwillkürlich. Sie schmerzen und schließen sich unwillkürlich. Kann weder Tageslicht noch Sonnenlicht ertragen. Abneigung gegen Licht. (Die Lichtscheu ist ausgeprägter in der Tuberkulinie, der Steigerung der aktiviert psorischen Phase und dessen Spiegelmiasma, die Syphilinie). Jucken und Brennen: Psorische Augenbeschwerden sind immer vergesellschaftet mit Juckreiz und Brennen. Entzündungen und Reizungen der Augen mit Jucken und Brennen und dem Verlangen die Augen zu reiben. Krampfartige Zustände: Verkrampfung der Augenmuskulatur gegen morgen, kann die Augen nicht öffnen. Augenlider wie verschlossen, vor allem frühmorgens; krampfhaft zusammengezogen (Auch hier ist leicht der Übergang zur Tuberkulinie möglich. Besonders in solchen Übergangszuständen ist es sehr wichtig auf die Modalitäten zu achten.) Flimmern: Flimmern vor den Augen, oder Gegenstände scheinen sich zu bewegen; wenn er lange auf etwas sieht. Kann nicht lange auf etwas schauen, da die Dinge vor den Augen zu flimmern scheinen, die Objekte scheinen sich in Bewegung zu befinden. Sieht Fliegen, Netze oder schwarze Punkte vor den Augen, besonders beim Sehen in die Helligkeit. Flecken vor den Augen. Feurige Zick-Zack-Erscheinungen um die Objekte herum, oder dunkle Flecken, die von Lichtstreifen gefolgt werden. Flackerndes oder verwischtes Gesichtsfeld, die Buchstaben fließen beim Lesen zusammen. Trockenheit: Die Augenwinkel sind voll trockener Absonderungen (Schlaf in den Augen). Große Trockenheit, Jucken und Brennen der Augen. Druckschmerz auf die Augen, bes. spät abends (muss sie zudrücken). Vorübergehende Weitsichtigkeit. Bauch/Gedärme Die Hyperaktivität der aktivierten psorischen Phase äußert sich im Bauch vor allem in gesteigerter Darmtätigkeit. Die Patienten klagen über ein ständiges Rumoren im Bauch, ständigem Aufruhr und ständigen Bewegungen der Därme. Durch die Aktivierung der Darmmotilität, ist es dem Organismus nicht immer gegeben, vor allem durch die psorische Beeinflussung, dass er systemgerecht arbeiten und funktionieren kann. Aus diesem Grunde kann es geschehen, dass Darmabschnitte gegeneinander, anstatt miteinander arbeiten, was sich in Motilitätsstörungen und krampfartigen Schmerzen äußern kann. Trotz der übersteigerten Tätigkeit kann der Organismus die Nahrung nicht verwerten, und so bleibt das Essen unbearbeitet im Bauch liegen und produziert Völle- oder Druckgefühle, oder Empfindungen von einem Stein, der im Bauch liegt etc.. Die Völle wird begleitet von einem Gefühl der Ausdehnung und ist meist morgens, oder nach dem Essen schlimmer. Oft leiden gerade Kinder unter diesen Beschwerden. Blähungen: Auftreibung des Bauches, mit oder ohne Blähungsabgang. Blähungen treten wie in die Höhe, es kommt zu Aufstoßen - dann oft Brennen im Halse, oder Erbrechen, bei Tage und Nacht. Schmerzen: Schmerzen im Bauch, wie von versetzten Blähungen; die Blähungen steigen nach oben. Schmerzen in den Hypochondrien vor allem beim Befühlen und Bewegen, aber auch in der Ruhe. Zusammenziehender Schmerz im Oberbauch, dicht unter den Rippen. Schmerzen im Bauch fast täglich: bei Kindern. Zusammenziehende Empfindung, wie von einem Band, wenn sie keinen Stuhlgang hatte. Krampfkolik (die Krampfkolik kennzeichnet den Übergang der aktivierten Psora zur Tuberkulinie). Wehenartige, krampfartige Schmerzen, die zum Liegen nötigen, und den Bauch oft schnell, ohne Blähungen auftreiben. Geräusche: Lautes Gluckern, Kollern, und Murksen im Bauch. Lymphknotenschwellungen: Vorübergehende Schwellungen der Inguinallymphknoten (Lymphknotenschwellungen sind typischerweise Symptome der Tuberkulinie, und auch der Sykose). Hämorrhoiden: Hämorrhoiden am After und im Mastdarm. Blutende Aderknoten am After oder im Mastdarm, vor allem beim Stuhlgang, worauf die Hämorrhoiden oft lange heftig schmerzen. Bei Blutabgang aus dem After, Blutwallung durch den ganzen Körper und kurzer Atem. Brust/Thorax Schmerzen: Heftige, zuweilen unerträgliche Stiche in der Brust bei jedem Atemzuge. Husten unmöglich vor Schmerz, ohne Entzündungsfieber. Brustschmerz beim Gehen, als wolle die Brust bersten. Druckschmerz in der Brust beim Tiefatmen und Niesen. Oft ein leicht beengender Schmerz auf der Brust, der, wenn er nicht bald vergeht, zum tiefsten Missmute wird. Öfter Stiche in der Brust, mit oder ohne Husten. Hitziges Seitenstechen, bei großer Hitze des Körpers. Einatmen wegen der Stiche in der Brust ist fast unmöglich. Brennende Schmerzen in der Brust. Bandgefühl um die Brust. Gesicht Oft ist kein Zeichen der Psora im Gesicht zu finden, erst in späteren Stadien wird das Gesicht oft in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Rötung: Die Lippen sind in der aktiv psorischen Phase gerötet, es kann öfter zu Gesichtsröte und -hitze kommen, obwohl hierbei zu bedenken ist, dass eine exzessive Rötung des Gesichtes zur tuberkulinen Ebene der Erkrankung gehört. Wallungen zum Kopf sind daher generell als tuberkulinisch einzustufen, während die Hitzewallungen zu Zeiten des Klimakteriums ein psorisches Symptom darstellen. Lippen rot, geschwollen, brennend. In psorischen Fiebern wird das Gesicht sehr rot, heiß und glänzend. Hautausschläge: Die Gesichtshaut eines stark psorischen Patienten ist trocken, rauh und pickelig. Sie wirkt unrein, oder wie ungewaschen. Es bilden sich häufiger kleine, weiße, durchscheinende Bläschen um den Mund herum, die furchtbar jucken, und nach dem Kratzen Brennen. Verstärkt wird das Auftreten dieser Bläschen durch Wasser oder Kälte. Häufiger auftretende Erysipele im Gesicht. Rotlauf im Gesicht. Hautausschläge des Bartes und der Wurzeln der Barthaare mit Juckreiz. Gesichtsausschläge unzähliger Art, vor allem gereizter Natur, mit Jucken und Brennen. Schwellung: Die Lippen sind geschwollen, und brennen. Vorübergehende Schwellung der Unterkieferlymphknoten. Schmerzen: Schmerzhaftigkeit mehrerer Stellen des Gesichts, der Wangen, der Wangenknochen, des Unterkiefers usw. beim Betasten, beim Sprechen, beim Kauen. Glieder/Extremitäten Charakteristische Schmerzen der aktivierten Psora, die aber gleichermaßen bereits tuberkulinische Schmerzen sein können, sind Schmerzen von neuralgischem Charakter, die sich durch Ruhe und Wärme bessern lassen. Bewegung verschlechtert normalerweise die Schmerzen. Denken Sie in dieser Verbindung auch an die Überempfindlichkeit der aktivierten Psora, so können sie erahnen, dass viele kleine Umstände diese Art Schmerz verschlimmert und denken Sie an die Tatsache, dass die Psora ein funktionelles Miasma ist, so wird zwar ein heftiger Schmerz empfunden, jedoch korreliert er in keinster Weise mit den pathologischen Veränderungen. Mit anderen Worten kann man sagen, dass es erstaunlich ist, das sowenig scheinbare Krankheit so viel Schmerz hervorrufen kann. Schmerzen: Schmerzen in den Gliedmaßen, teils in den Muskeln, teils in den Gelenken. Stechen in den Fingern oder Zehen. Stiche in der Ferse und der Fußsohle, beim Auftreten. Brennen in den Fußsohlen. Äußerst berührungsempfindlich, was bei der Aktivierung der Psora verständlich ist. Schmerzhafte Empfindlichkeit der Haut, der Muskeln und der Knochenhaut. Brennschmerz an einzelnen Teilen (oft ohne Veränderung der äußeren gewöhnlichen Körperwärme). Gelenke: In der aktiviert psorischen Phase zeigt sich schon der Beginn rheumatischer Beschwerden, die jedoch sich leicht wieder zurückbilden ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Wie zum Beispiel: Gelenke wie steif, mit schmerzhafter schwieriger Bewegung, die Gelenkbänder sind wie zu kurz. Geht es über diese Anfangszustände hinaus, beginnen Schwellungen sich zu manifestieren, hat bereits ein Miasmenwechsel zur Sykose stattgefunden, und muss als solcher behandelt werden. Wie wir bereits vielerorts kennengelernt haben ist die typische Empfindung der aktivierten Psora Trockenheit, gepaart mit Brennen. So finden wir auch an den Extremitäten trockene, brennende Handflächen oder Fußsohlen, vor allem abends, beim Warmwerden im Bett. Aber auch untertags leidet ein aktiviert psorischer Mensch nicht unter kalten Händen, wie es in der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora der Fall ist. Krämpfe in den unteren Extremitäten, in den Waden, in den Füßen, Zehen, Knöcheln und am Fußrist sind meist psorischer Natur, als Zeichen einer übersteigerten Reaktionsbereitschaft der Muskulatur, obgleich sie häufig bei der Tuberkulinie auftreten. Kribbelempfindungen sind ebenfalls psorischer Natur, obwohl sie zumeist durch eine Mangeldurchblutung hervorgerufen werden, und damit zur Erschöpfungspsora gehören, gibt es auch eine Form der aktivierten Psora, wobei das Kribbeln gepaart ist mit einer eigenartigen juckenden, inneren Unruhe. Kribbeln: Kribbelnde Empfindung in den Glieder, gepaart mit innerer juckender Unruhe, besonders in den unteren Extremitäten (abends im Bett oder früh beim Erwachen), jeden Augenblick muss die Lage gewechselt werden. Hühneraugen: Hühneraugen, die auch ohne äußeren Druck brennen, oder stechend schmerzen. Typischerweise sind die trockenen, juckenden, nach dem Kratzen brennenden Hautausschläge aktiviert psorischer Natur. doch auch eine Art von »Furunkel« kann psorisch sein, wenn es sich um kleine, empfindliche, schmerzhafte nicht eiternde »Furunkel« handelt. Sobald Eiter hinzutritt, findet ein Miasmenwechsel zur Tuberkulinie oder Sykose statt. Hautausschläge: Ausschläge von Zeit zu Zeit entstehend und wieder vergehend. Einzelne wollüstig juckende Eiterbläschen (beg. Tuberkulinie), besonders an den Fingern oder anderen Teilen, welche nach Kratzen brennen und mit dem ursprünglichen Krätzeausschlag die größte Ähnlichkeit haben. Nesselausschlag (beg. Tuberkulinie) wie Quaddeln und Wasserblasen mit meist brennenden Schmerzen. Schmerzlose Hauterscheinungen. Flechten und Schwinden in feinfrieseligen Körnern (beg. Sykose), dicht in runden, größere oder kleinere Flecken, meist rötlich, trocken, ähnlich juckend wie der Krätzausschlag, mit Brennen nach dem Reiben. Sie breiten sich von einem Zentrum immer weiter aus, wobei die Peripherie sich rötet, das Zentrum aber wieder abblasst (beg. Tuberkulinie). Schuppen und Krustenbildung. Trockene, rote Hautstellen, die etwas über die Haut erhaben sind und brennen. Leberflecken, Sommersprossen oder andere Braun- oder Gelbfärbungen der Haut zeigen zwar eine psorische Störung an, sind jedoch bereits von anderen Miasmen, vor allem der Sykose beeinflusst, besonders dann wenn sie über das Hautniveau erhaben sind. Das gleiche gilt für warzenähnliche Gebilde. Zuletzt sollten wir bei den Extremitäten die Unruhe erwähnen, die so charakteristisch ist für die aktivierte Psora. Der Patient, die Patientin kann kaum stillstehen oder sitzen, ständig sind die Beine, oder die Hände in Bewegung. Wir können verstehen, dass daher die Schule für viele psorische Kindern eine Qual ist, und auch die Unausgewogenheit des Geistes trägt ihren Teil dazu bei. Entweder ist der Geist überaktiv, alles wird verstanden und der Unterricht ist gähnend langweilig, oder, in der Erschöpfungsphase, ist der Geist zu erlahmt um überhaupt irgendetwas verstehen zu können. Selten hält sich die Psora in der Mitte, in der Balance, immer droht sie von der einen zur anderen Seite zu kippen. Hals • Schwellung: Vorübergehende Schwellung der Halslymphknoten. Öfter Halsentzündungen, teils mit Schwellung. • Schleimbildung: Häufiger Schleim, tief im Hals, den er oft des Tages, besonders morgens hochräuspern und auswerfen muss. • Wundheit: Wunder Hals teilweise verbunden mit Heiserkeit und Brennen. Harnorgane An den Harnorganen selbst lassen sich nicht viele Symptome eruieren, die nicht bereits beim Urin besprochen wären. Ein Symptom wäre jedoch zu erwähnen, ein Völlegefühl, oder das Gefühl einer Ausdehnung in der Harnblase. Auch das für die akive Psora charakteristische Brennen kann in der Harnblase gefühlt werden, vor allem wenn es zu Harnblasenentzündungen kommt, bei denen der Harn als heiß empfunden wird, gepaart mit dem Brennen in der Harnblase. (siehe auch »Allgemeines - Urin«) Haut Allen sagt, dass alle Haut-Erscheinungen sekundäre oder tertiäre Formen der Einwirkung der Miasmen sind, es gibt sozusagen keine primären Hautausschläge an sich, denn die Haut ist nichts anderes als ein Spiegel, ein Reflektor der inneren Kraft, der inneren Dynamis, der inneren Arbeit dieser menschlichen Maschine. Die Zustände der inneren Beschaffenheit werden über einen großen Projektor auf die Haut als Leinwand gespielt, auf der wir dann die inneren Geschehnisse und Geheimnisse erkennen können. Das große Kaleidoskop des Lebens. Da Krankheit an sich nicht erkennbar ist, sondern nur an ihren Wirkungen und Zeichen, sind solche Spiegel für uns unabdingbar. In der chinesischen Medizin ist es der Puls, im Westen die Augendiagnose, für den Homöopathen die Haut. Hier spielt sich oft das gesamte miasmatische Drama ab, denn die Haut hat dient nicht nur für die Psora als Ventilfunktion, sondern kann dieses auch für die Sykose (Warzenbildungen) und auch für die Syphilinie (Geschwüre, Risse) tun. Die Haut war das Organsystem an dem Hahnemann seine bahnbrechende Psora-Theorie entwickeln konnte, denn hier sah er tiefe Erkrankungen verschwinden, wenn dafür ein psorisches Bläschen auftauchte. Und auch heute noch ist die wesentliche Aufgabe des Homöopathen, diesen Hautausschlag wieder zum Vorschein zu bringen, denn er ist der Anfangspunkt aller Krankheit, egal wie verständlich uns das sein mag, es ist eine Tatsache. Psorische Hauterscheinungen sind trocken, rauh und von schmutzigem, ungesundem Aussehen, und nicht allein das, sie sieht ungewaschener aus, je mehr man sie wäscht, denn sie wird dann immer rauher, da sie kein Wasser verträgt. Auch das Hautjucken taucht auf, ein typisches Symptom für die Psora, das zwar bei jeder Hautveränderung auftreten kann, doch der Juckreiz in einer Hauterscheinung, wie auch immer sie geartet sein mag, ist psorisch. Aktiv psorische Hauterscheinungen zeigen den Aktivitätscharakter an, durch Rötung, Brennen, Trockenheit. Da ähnlich wie in der Tsora-at auch in der Psora prinzipiell alle Miasmen vertreten sind, können die Hauterscheinungen unterschiedlicher Art sein. Es kann zu Bläschenbildungen kommen, die den Prototyp tuberkulinischer Hauterscheinungen darstellt, sie kann als stark juckende Papeln, kleinen Knötchen auftreten, Anklänge an die Sykose, und die Trockenheit der Psora kann zu Rissbildungen führen, sie uns and die Syphilinie erinnern. Auch der parasitäre Charakter der Krätzmilbe zeigt ihre Beziehung zum parasitären Miasma an. Psorische Hauterscheinungen, die nicht in die aktivierte Phase eingetreten sind, sind meist fleischfarben, erst mit der Aktivierung beginnen sie sich zu röten. Der Juckreiz ist ein gänzlich psorisches Symptom, wie auch das kleine Bläschen, das den Übergang zur Tuberkulinie markiert, indem die Füllung des Bläschens sich ändert, und es zu Bluteinschlüssen und Eiterbildung kommt. Die Schuppenbildung in der psorischen Phase ist charakterisiert durch leichte, kleine und feine Schuppen, die sich auf dem ganzen betroffenen Körperteil ausbreiten, und nicht zu einem fleckförmigen Befall führen, der für andere Miasmen charakteristisch ist. Durch den der Psora zugrunde liegenden Mangel, kommt es zur ausgeprägten Trockenheit aller psorischen Erscheinungen. Tritt zu einer psorischen Erscheinung eine Drüsenschwellung hinzu, ist ein Miasmenwechsel wahrscheinlich, obwohl es auch bei psorischen Störungen zu vorübergehenden Lymphknotenschwellungen kommen kann, zumeist wird aber der Übergang zur Tuberkulinie markiert. Das Studium der Hauterscheinungen sollte immer sehr sorgfältig geschehen, da eine gute Beobachtung der Haut eine miasmatische Zuordnung des Geschehens ermöglicht. Viele Haut-Erscheinungen sind mehrmiasmatischer Natur, und lassen uns die Möglichkeit gewinnen die Tiefe einer miasmatischen Belastung zu erschauen. Verletzungen der Haut heilen bei einem psorisch belasteten Menschen schnell und mit nur geringer oder gar keiner Eiterbildung ab, dasselbe gilt bei chirurgischen Operationen. Treten Komplikationen auf, ist immer eines der andren Miasmen beteiligt. Herz Die Herzprobleme in der aktiviert psorischen Phase haben oft ihren Ur-Sprung in Furcht, Enttäuschung, Schocks, die nicht oder nur unvollständig verarbeitet wurden. Verlust naher Verwandter oder Freunde, oder auch übermäßige Freude. Und obwohl die Psora nur funktionelle Veränderungen hervorruft, das EKG unauffällig ist, haben die Kranken oft den festen Glauben, dass sie eine manifeste Herzerkrankung haben, und bald sterben müssen. Sie kontrollieren den Pulsschlag, leiden unter massiven Ängsten, die oft begleitet sein können von scharfen, stechenden Schmerzen neuralgischen Charakters. Im Allgemeinen bessern sich psorische Herzprobleme durch Ruhe. Auch die Beziehung zum Essen ist oft sehr deutlich, Herzbeschwerden vom Essen und Trinken, Herzbeschwerden während jeglicher Form von Verdauung. Denken sie daran, dass Verdauung sinnbildlich gesprochen sowohl auf der emotionalen, oder geistigen Ebene stattfinden kann (»das muss ich erst einmal verdauen«) und auf der körperlichen. Beide, sowohl die körperlichen, als auch die emotional-geistigen Inhalte können psorische Herzbeschwerden aktivieren. In der chinesischen Medizin gibt es eine enge Beziehung zwischen dem Dünndarm-Meridian und dem Herz-Meridian. Die Beschwerden bessern sich oft durch Aufstoßen von Luft, verschlimmern sich aber beim Einschlafen und beim Liegen auf dem Rücken. Auch die typischen psorischen Verschlimmerungszeiten, morgens und abends, zeigen sich am Herzen. • Angst und Furcht bei Herzbeschwerden. • Geschwollenes schmerzhaftes Gefühl in der Herzgrube. • Herzklopfen: Das Herz ist leicht erregbar. Durch verschiedene Gemütsreaktionen kommt es zu Herzklopfen, Steigerung der Pulsfrequenz, vorübergehenden Blutdruckanstieg und Kongestionen zum Kopf. Heftige Pulsationen, die durch den ganzen Körper gehen. Heftiges Hämmern und Schlagen als Reflex auf andere Störungen, z.B. Magenprobleme, Flatulenz oder uteriner Reizung. Herzklopfen, das den ganzen Körper erschüttert und von großer Angst und Traurigkeit begleitet ist. • Verdauung: Herzbeschwerden durch Essen und Trinken. Gewöhnlich schlimmer direkt nach dem Essen oder während der Verdauung. Besser durch Aufstoßen aber schlimmer vor dem Einschlafen oder Liegen auf dem Rücken. Kopf Kopfschmerzen In der Phase der aktivierten Psora können alle möglichen Formen von Kopfschmerzen auftreten, vor allem der sogenannte »Spannungskopfschmerz« gehört in den Bereich der aktivierten Psora. Typisch sind einseitige Kopfschmerzen, aber jeder Bereich des Kopfes kann durch die Kopfschmerzen betroffen sein. Dennoch gibt es einige Charakteristika psorischer Kopfschmerzen der aktivierten Phase die hier aufgelistet werden sollen. • << Morgens: Der typische psorische Kopfschmerz ist morgens schlimmer. Er ist ständig wiederkehrend, andauernd und befindet sich zumeist in der Stirn. Es gibt eine Beschreibung, die die Zeit-Dauer der psorischen Kopfschmerzen gut umreißt: morgendlicher Kopfschmerz der schlimmer wird wenn die Sonne aufgeht und sich gegen Sonnenuntergang verbessert. Die Kopfschmerzen sind sehr heftig, qualvoll und anfallsweise. Betroffen sind vor allem die Stirn, die Schläfen, oder die Kopfseiten, wobei es nicht selten ist, dass der Kopfschmerz einseitig auftritt. • Verdauungsbeschwerden: Nicht selten sind psorische Kopfschmerzen mit Störungen im Verdauungssystem vergesellschaftet, so gibt es Kopfschmerzen mit Gallekolik, mit Übelkeit und Erbrechen, die ein oder zweimal im Monat auftreten. • Besserung: Typischerweise werden psorische Kopfschmerzen durch Ruhe, durch Ausruhen, oder durch Schlaf gebessert. Auch die Anwendung von äußerer Wärme ist sehr vorteilhaft. • Einseitiger Kopfschmerz in bestimmten Zeitperioden (nach 28, 14 oder weniger Tagen), mehr bei Voll-, oder Neumond. • Kopfschmerz nach Gefühlserregungen. • Übergang zur Tuberkulinie: Tritt ein Kopfschmerz als Reaktion auf unterdrückte Hautausschläge auf, hat der Prozess der psorischen Aktivierung bereits stattgefunden, Ebenso wenn sich eine starke Neigung zu Kongestionen, und zu Blutandrang zum Kopf zeigt. Diese Formen der Kopfschmerzen, sind sowohl der Tuberkulinie zu eigen, als auch der aktivierten Psora. Unterscheidungen sind sehr schwer möglich, sie ist erst durch die Konstanz, oder durch Besserung durch Nasenbluten möglich, die den Hinweis zur tuberkulinen Fixierung geben können. Im Allgemeinen sollte die miasmatische Zuordnung in zweifelhaften Fragen, gemäß der Randsysmptome gewählt werden. • Kopfschmerz als Resultat unterdrückter Hauterscheinungen. Großer Hunger vor oder während der Kopfschmerzen. • Getöse im Gehirn, Singen, Sausen, Lärmen, Donnern u.s.w. Kopfhaut Auch Hautausschläge sind natürlich typisch für die aktiviert psorische Phase, vor allem wenn Trockenheit, Jucken und Brennen vorliegen. • Jucken und Brennen: Schmerzhafte, stark juckende Pickel auf der Kopfhaut, das Jucken wird erleichtert durch Kratzen, es folgt aber Brennen und Schmerz. Das Jucken wird schlimmer am Abend durch die Bettwärme. • Trockenheit: Die echt psorischen Hautausschläge sind für gewöhnlich trocken und in der aktivierten Psora leicht gerötet und gereizt. Auch Schuppen und Krusten sind meist trocken. Wenn Absonderungen auftreten, so sind sie gering und bestehen aus reinem, oder blutigem Serum (Übergang zur Tuberkulinie). Trockene ekzematöse Hauterscheinungen, schlimmer an frischer Luft, abends und durch Bettwärme, besser durch Kratzen, das aber gefolgt wird von Brennen. Diese Hauterscheinungen eitern nicht, sondern trocknen aus und werden zu toten Schuppen. Hartnäckiges Jucken auf dem Kopf mit Trockenheit der Kopfhaut. Trockene Schuppenbildung auf dem Kopf, mit oder ohne Jucken. • Entzündung: Pickel entzünden sich bei der Psora und sind sehr empfindlich und häufig schmerzhaft, aber sie eitern nicht. Sollte es tatsächlich einmal zu einer Eiterung kommen, so hat diese nur eine geringe Absonderung. • Gefühl als würde sich die Kopfhaut oder die Haut im Gesicht zusammenziehen • »Unsauberes Aussehen« der Kopfhaut. • Kopf-Ausschläge, Kopf-Grind, mit empfindlichen Stichen. • Die aktivierte Psora sorgt für eine Blutumverteilung mit KongestionKongestionen (Blutandrang) zu bestimmten Bereichen des Körpers, unter anderem auch zum Kopf. Nahezu alle Symptome die mit Blutandrang zu tun haben sind aktiviert psorischer Natur oder gehören bereits zur Tuberkulinie. Die tuberkulinen Beschwerden haben eine nächtliche Verschlimmerung. • Blutandrang zum Kopf. • Hitze im Kopf, kann keine äußere Hitze am Kopf ertragen. Leber • Schmerzen: Leberschmerzen beim Befühlen der rechten Bauchseite. Druck und Spannen unter dem rechten Rippenbogen, mit Dyspnoe und Ängstlichkeit. Leberstiche beim schnellen Bücken. • Entzündung: Leberentzündung. Männliche Geschlechtsorgane Neben den häufigen Erektionen, der leichten Erregbarkeit, den häufigen wolllüstigen Träumen, kann auch der häufige Abgang von Prostatasekret, oder Samenflüssigkeit mit der aktivierten Psora in Zusammenhang stehen, wenn die Absonderungen mit der erhöhten Reizbarkeit gekoppelt sind. Viel häufiger jedoch sind diese Symptome Ausdruck der Systemschwächung, und gehören demzufolge zur Erschöpfungsphase der Psora. • Samenerguss: Nächtlicher Samenerguss, allzu oft die Woche ein, zwei, drei Mal, auch wohl alle Nächte. Nächtlicher Samenerguss bei wollüstigen Träumen. • Erektion: Häufige Erektionen. Langandauernde schmerzhafte Erektion (beginnender Priapismus). • Genitale: Schwellung des Hodens. Rötung und Brennen der Eichel oder des Hodensacks. Schmerzhaftes Zucken der Muskeln am Penis. Schwellung der Prostata. Ziehender Schmerz im Hoden und in den Samensträngen. Quetschungsschmerz im Hoden. Magen In seinem Buch über die chronischen Krankheiten schrieb Allen eine so schöne Sequenz über psorische Störungen im Magenbereich, das es mir schwerfällt hier an dieser Stelle auf sie zu verzichten, aus diesem Grunde sei sie in Ausführlichkeit hier wiedergegeben: »Ein Organ von so komplizierter Funktion wie der Magen hat natürlich viele Symptome, die die Gegenwart der Psora im Körper bestätigen...Meist ist (jedoch) die Wirkung der Miasmen schon in anderen Teilen des Körpers sehr ausgeprägt, ehe ihre Wirkung am Magen zutage tritt. Wie bei allen anderen gestörten Funktionen liegt hinter den Verdauungsstörungen eine verstimmte, aus der Harmonie geratene Lebenskraft, und ein Magensymptom ist eine Sekundärerscheinung, wie ein Erysipel, Ekzem oder irgendein anderer Hautausschlag. In andern Worten: jede Magenstörung, gleich welcher Art, ist nichts anderes als ein Versuch der Natur, die Folgen miasmatischen Einflusses auf den Körper abzuwehren. Verdauungsstörungen beginnen in der Zelle selbst, in ihrer Molekularbewegung, die von ihrer Peripherie zu ihrem Zentrum geht und vom belebenden Kern zum Rande der Zelle. Wenn der lebende Kern die tote oder neue Nahrung erhält, so belebt er sie und wirft sie nach außen. Auf diese Weise wird der ununterbrochene Vorgang aufrecht erhalten, solange das Leben währt. Im Zustand von Krankheit oder bei überfütterten Leuten sind die vitalisierenden Zentren überarbeitet und der Nährstoff oder die Nahrung wird zu schnell durch diese belebenden Zentren getrieben mit dem Ergebnis eines unvollständig vitalisierenden Gewebes, das weich und schlaff ist und dem Kraft und Lebendigkeit eines gesunden Aufbaus fehlt, woraus dann die große Vielfalt der lästigen Verdauungsstörungen und Magenbeschwerden entspringt.«S. 158-159 Leeregefühl Ich möchte an dieser Stelle in paar Worte über das Leeregefühl verlieren, das sich auch als schwaches , erschöpftes Gefühl, vor allem im Magen äußern kann. Die Ur-Sache ist natürlich auch hier der psorische Mangel, der schon oft angesprochen wurde. Doch gibt es an der Stelle im Magen eine Besonderheit, die sehr wichtig ist. Betrachten wir die Lehre der Energiesysteme, die hauptsächlich aus Fern-Ost zu uns kam, die Lehre von den Chakren, die Lehre der Energiekörper, die zweifellos auch für die Homöopathie von Bedeutung sind, da wir mit energetischen Medizinen arbeiten, so ist der Magen, genauer gesagt der Solar-Plexus der Sitz des Kraft- oder Machtchakras. Die Lehre der Energiekörper behauptet, dass das Solar-Plexus-Chakra der Ansatzpunkt des Emotional-Körpers sei. So ist die Ur-Sache dieser Schwäche, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, keine körperliche, sondern eine energetische, die aber zu körperlichen Kompensierungen führt. Das übermäßige Essen, in der aktiviert psorischen Phase oder später in der Tuberkulinie hat seinen Grund in dieser Kompensation, nur kann die Kompensation den energetischen Mangel nicht ausgleichen, weshalb der Drang nach Stimulantien weiter bestehen bleibt. Gerade an dieser Stelle ist die Tatsache der Miasmen als Energie-Formen besonders gut nachvollziehbar, und die Kompensation des Organismus, die sich in eine Über-Kompensation steigern kann, ohne die Ursachen in irgendeiner Form ändern zu können, da die Heilungsversuche nicht auf der gleichen Ebene stattfinden, auf der die Ur-Sache zu suchen ist. Dies ist der Grund für die Schaffung der Miasmen, wobei der Organismus versucht einen Mangel auf Ebenen auszugleichen, auf denen sie nicht ausgeglichen werden können, und er somit pathologische Reaktionen im Organismus schafft. Aus diesem Grunde sind auch viele Erkrankungen nicht mit körperlichen, materiellen Mitteln zu behandeln, da ihre Störungen im energetischen System des Menschen zu suchen sind. Die besprochenen Inhalte sind auch dafür verantwortlich, dass dieses Ohn-Machts-Empfinden nicht der aktiven oder Erschöpfungs-Psora zugeordnet werden sollte, da es ein Symptom der psorischen Grundstörung überhaupt ist. • Leerheitsempfindung im Magen, vor allem morgens, mit Speichelfluß. Aufstoßen Doch nicht nur die Leere auf der energetischen Ebene ist charakteristisch für die Psora, sondern auch ihre Kompensation, zumindest in der aktiven Form, die als übermäßiger Hunger, aber auch in Form übermäßiger Darm- und Verdauungstätigkeit auftreten kann. Es kommt sehr leicht zu einem Völlegefühl, zu massivem Aufstoßen, das aufgrund einer mangelnden Verdauungstätigkeit entstehen kann, wobei es dann zur Erschöpfungspsora gehören würde, oder aber durch übermäßige aber gestörte Verdauungstätigkeit, wie wir es zum Beispiel bei Nux vomica finden, bei der Verdauungsimpulse in unterschiedlicher Richtung arbeiten, und sich die Peristaltik auf diese Weise gegenseitig behindert. Bei der aktiven Form der Psora kommt es daher zu erheblichen Darmbewegungen, zu Geräuschen im Bauch, dennoch findet aber keine natürliche Verdauungstätigkeit statt. • Aufstoßen: Aufstoßen nach dem Geschmack der Speisen, ein paar Stunden nach dem Essen. Leeres und lautes Aufstoßen von reiner Luft, unaufhaltbar, oft Stunden lang. Versagendes Aufstoßen, was bloß krampfhafte Stöße im Schlunde verursacht, ohne aus dem Mund herauszukommen. Aufstoßen, teils nüchtern teils nach Genüssen, besonders nach Milch. Aufstoßen reizt zum Erbrechen. Ranziges Aufstoßen; vor allem nach Fettgenuss; vor allem morgens. Häufiges Aufstoßen vor Tisch, mit einer Art wildem Hunger. Leibauftreibung nach dem Essen, mit Gurgeln und Murksen im Bauch. Saures oder bitteres Aufstoßen, das Aufstoßen steigt im Halse auf, was uns zum nächsten Themenkomplex bringt, dem • Sodbrennen, besonders nach dem Frühstück, oder bei Bewegung des Körpers. Saures Aufstoßen mit Brennen in der Speiseröhre, mit Hunger, der nach der geringsten Nahrungsaufnahme verschwindet. Sodbrennen nach dem Essen. Drücken und Brennen im Magen, oder im Oberbauch, fast wie Sodbrennen. Das Sodbrennen ist oft begleitet von starkem wässrigen Speichelfluss. • Stromweises Auslaufen eines speichelartigen Saftes aus dem Magen. Vorher Schmerzen im Magen mit ohnmachtsartiger Übelkeit und Zusammenlaufen von Speichel im Munde. • Übelkeit, morgens, bis zum Erbrechen, gleich nach dem Aufstehen; Bewegung bessert. Übelkeit nach Fettigem, oder Milch. • Schmerzen: Schluckauf. Krämpfe beim Schlucken, die die Nahrungsaufnahme verhindern. Magenkrämpfe, Schmerz wie zusammengezogen. Ein schmerzhaftes Greifen im Magen, besonders nach kaltem Trinken. Drücken im Magen, wie von einem Stein, begleitet von krampfartigen Empfindungen. Magenschmerzen, selbst nach im allgemeinen gut verdaulichen Speisen. • Klopfen und Pulsieren: im Magen, selbst nüchtern. Pulsierende Kopfschmerzen nach dem Essen.(Denken sie daran, dass klopfende und pulsierende Beschwerden den Übergang zur Tuberkulinie darstellen). • Schwitzen beim Essen. • Nach dem geringsten Abendessen Nachthitze im Bett (morgens Verstopfung mit Mattigkeit) (auch hier Übergang zur Tuberkulinie). Mund/Zähne/Zahnfleisch/Schmecken Der Mundraum ist im Groben gesprochen das Wirkungsfeld von Tuberkulinie, bzw. Syphilinie, weshalb die psorischen Symptome eher gering ausfallen. Dennoch kann es in Ansätzen zur Mundfäule, bzw. Entzündungen im Mundraum kommen, die aber keine echte Geschwürsbildung aufweisen. Die wesentliche Symptomengruppierung in der sich die Psora zeigt ist die Veränderung des Geschmackssinns. Der natürliche Geschmack in unserem Mund ist neutral. Wir dürften nichts schmecken, als das Essen oder Trinken, verfälscht sich der Geschmack, oder bekommen wir einen bleibenden Geschmackseindruck, hat bereits eine miasmatische Aktivierung stattgefunden. Nicht selten finden wir ein gewisse Periodizität der Geschmacksveränderungen, z.B. Verschlimmerung jeden morgen. Der Geschmack eines psorischen Patienten ist entweder sauer, süß oder bitter. Auch kann das typische Brennen im Mundraum auftreten, wobei sich keine wesentlichen Änderungen der Anatomie nachweisen lassen, sondern es sich augenscheinlich um rein funktionelle Störungen handelt. • Geschmack: Brot schmeckt bitter. Bitterer Geschmack an der frischen Luft. Wasser hat einen unnatürlichen Geschmack. Weist die Speisen zurück weil sie ihm so »komisch« schmecken. Geschmack im Mund von den Dingen, die man gerade gegessen hat. Aufstoßen mit dem Geschmack von Essen, Fett oder Öl. Schleimiger Geschmack im Mund. Geschmack wie verbrannt. Säuerlicher Geschmack im Mund, besonders nach dem Essen. • Gesteigerte Empfindlichkeit des Geschmackssinns. • Rötung: Übermäßige Röte der Lippen. Die Lippen sind zuweilen rot, heiß, geschwollen, brennend. Das Zahnfleisch juckt, mit einer Art fressendem Jucken, es ist geschwollen, gerötet, bei Berührung schmerzhaft. Zunge gerötet, ganz oder an einzelnen Stellen, geschwollen, schmerzt wie verbrannt. • Zähne: Zähneknirschen im Schlaf (in exzessiver Form tuberkulinisch). Zahnschmerzen vieler Art, mit Erregungszuständen. • Sprachstörungen: Stottern, Stammeln, plötzliche Anfälle von Unfähigkeit zu sprechen. • Speichelfluss: Ständiger Speichelfluss; besonders beim Sprechen; vor allem morgens. Ständiges Speichelspucken. • Übler Mundgeruch, besonders morgens. Nase/Riechen Die gleiche Empfindlichkeit die so charakteristisch für die aktivierte psorische Phase ist, tritt an der Nase als Überempfindlichkeit des Geruchs auf, die so stark sein kann, dass geringste Gerüche Übelkeit und Ohnmacht auslösen können, oder den Kranken sogar aus dem Schlaf wecken. • Übersteigerter Geruchssinn: Geruchssinn scharf, über alle Maßen gesteigert. Kann keine Gerüche jedweder Art ertragen. Gerüche verursachen Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Schwindelattacken. Störungen durch den Geruch kochender Speisen, Blumenduft, Parfüms, Farben, Pflanzen usw. , die bei ihnen Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Kopfschmerzen, Widerwillen gegen Essen, Ohnmacht, Unwohlsein im Magen, Schwindel, Appetitverlust und viele andere lästige Symptome verursachen. Es kann jedoch auch zu Geruchsillusionen kommen, Gerüche wahrgenommen werden, die objektiv nicht vorhanden sind. Diese Art der Sinnestäuschung ist flüchtig, zeigt aber dennoch ihre Beziehung zur Sykose dem großen Täuschungsmiasma. • Falscher Geruch, Geruchseinbildungen. • Erkältung: Die psorische Erkältung beginnt mit Niesen, Röte, Hitze, und eine Zeit nach dem Naseputzen bliebt die Nase empfindlich gegen Berührung. Absonderungen sind dünn, wässrig und können zu Zeiten wundmachend sein. • Fließschnupfen: Fließschnupfen bei der kleinsten Verkühlung, daher meistens in der rauhen Jahreszeit und bei nassen Witterungen. Fließschnupfen sehr oft, oder stets, auch kontinuierlich. • Rötungen oder Hauterscheinungen auf der Nase, teilweise mit Juckreiz, teil schmerzhaft. • Schwellung: Vorübergehende Schwellung der Nasenspitze mit Rötung. Schwellungsgefühl in der Nase, verstopfte Nase. • Nasenseptum: Das Septum psorischer Patienten sieht oft schmutzig aus. Bei Rhinitis fühlt es sich oft trocken, heiß und brennend an. • Hautausschläge: Papulöse Ausschläge oder Pickel im Bereich der Nase wie bei der einfachen Akne vulgaris, nicht der Akne indurata, oder der tuberkulösen Form. Unter der Nase oder auf der Oberlippe, langdauernde Schorfe oder jückende Blüthen. Schmerzhafte Furunkel, Pickel und Blasen an der Nasenscheidewand sind, laut Allen, häufig bei der Psora. Sie sind oft außerordentlich schmerzhaft und empfindlich, brechen nur selten auf und sondern nur selten Eiter ab. Ohren/Hören Das Ohr generell ist ein Sicherheitsventil für tuberkulöse Kinder, so dass die meisten Beschwerden des Ohres tuberkulinischen Ur-Sprungs sind, dennoch gibt es auch psorische Störungen des Ohres, wie z.B. eine außerordentliche Empfindlichkeit des Hörvermögens. • Empfindlichkeit: Das Gehör ist außerordentlich empfindlich und reizbar (sie kann es nicht ertragen laute Geräusche zu hören ohne zu Zittern, oder krampfartige Zustände zu bekommen). Viele Klänge verursachen Schmerzen in den Ohren. • Ohrenschmalz: Starke Vermehrung des Ohrenschmalzes. Das Ohr wird regelmäßig durch die Ohrenschmalzproduktion verstopft. • Jucken: Die Ohrengänge jucken ständig und hinterlassen nach Reiben oder Kratzen ein Brenngefühl. • Stechen, Krabbeln und Jucken in den Ohren. Nach-außen-stechen im Ohr. • Pulsieren im Ohr. • Geräusche und Töne im Ohr (Tinnitus). • Vorübergehende Schwellungen der Ohr-Drüsen. • Die Ohrenerkrankungen sind meist Begleitsymptome anderer Erkrankungen oder nervösen Ursprungs. Rücken • Schmerzen: Ziehende, reißende, spannende Schmerzen im Kreuz, im Rücken und im Genick. Stechend-schneidende schmerzhafte Steifigkeit des Genickes, des Kreuzes. Drücken zwischen den Schulterblättern. Weibliche Geschlechtsorgane • Vergrößerung der Brust: Starkes Anschwellen der Mamma, vor oder während der Menstruation. Übermäßige Vergrößerung der Brüste. • Entzündungen: Erysipelartige Entzündung der Brüste (besonders beim Stillen der Kinder). Eine harte sich vergrößernde und verhärtende Drüse mit Stichschmerz in einer der Brüste. • Ausschläge: Juckende, auch feuchtende und schorfige Ausschläge um die Brustwarzen. Charakteristische Zeichen der aktiven Psora: • Absonderungen, übermäßige, bessern. • Angst, Furcht durch innere Ängstlichkeit ausgelöst, oder durch Vorstellungen, was passieren könnte, wenn... • Brennen • Einbildungen, übersteigerte. • Emotionen, wechselhaft und leicht zu erschüttern • Gedankentätigkeit, gesteigert. Sie gießen »die Leere in das Nichts«, eine Art leeres Philosophieren oder theoretisieren. • Heißhunger • Krämpfe • Pulsieren, Klopfen • Reizbarkeit • Ruhelosigkeit • Schreckhaftigkeit • Schwindel • Überempfindlichkeit und Überaktivität auf allen Ebenen des Daseins. • Wechselhaftigkeit, Launenhaftigkeit • Zeitempfinden gestört Ist die Aktivierung der Psora ein recht typisches und häufig beobachtetes Phänomen, so ist die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora eher selten beschrieben. Der Grund dafür ist vor allem darin zu suchen, dass ein noch einigermaßen funktionierendes Immunsystem, das noch etwas Lebensenergie zur Verfügung hat, immer den Weg der Aktivierung suchen wird. Erst das erschöpfte System kann nicht mehr reagieren, und antwortet auf einen Stimulus mit einer Vergrößerung der Erschöpfungssymptomatik. Dennoch ist auch hier ein Wissen vonnöten die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora frühzeitig zu erkennen, denn eine zu starke Stimulation wird hier nicht mehr heilend wirken können, da das System bereits überlastet ist. So wird jeder Versuch einer ungemäßen Therapie die Lebenszeit des Patienten verkürzen, und den Weg zu syphilitischen Zerstörung beschleunigen. Die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora Geistes- und Gemütssymptome Erkannten wir in der aktivierten Phase der psorischen Erkrankung die latenten Phase in übersteigerter Form, so erkennen wir auch hier sowohl die Symptomatik der latenten Phase, als auch oft die polaren Symptome der aktivierten Phase, denn die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora tritt häufig nach der Überstimulation durch die Aktivierung in Erscheinung. Sehr viel seltener ist sie das anfängliche Reaktionsmuster. Treten aber solche Reaktionen schon zu Beginn in den Vordergrund, ist mit einer hereditären syphilitischen Belastung zu rechnen, und das Augenmerk sollte auf deren Therapie gerichtet sein. Ist also für die aktivierte psorische Phase die Steigerung charakteristisch, so ist es in der Erschöpfungsphase eher die Reduktion, die in der Destruktion mündet. • Arbeitsunlust: Unlust zur Arbeit aus dem Gefühl heraus die Arbeit nicht bewältigen zu können, oder aus einem Gefühl der inneren Schwäche heraus. Rasen die Gedanken in der aktivierten Phase der Psora mit einer wahnwitzigen Geschwindigkeit so ist ihre Aktivität in der Erschöpfungsphase herabgesetzt, bis zu einem Grad, in dem Denken kaum noch möglich erscheint. Die Gedanken scheinen gestorben zu sein. • Gedanken: Er/sie ist keines Gedankens fähig, so sehr er/sie sich auch anstrengt. (Sie ist zu Zeiten wie ohne Gedanken). • Hypochondrie: Durch das Gefühl der Schwäche im eigenen Körper glaubt sie, sie sei Angriffspunkt für alle möglichen Krankheiten, die sich bei ihr einnisten können, und der Körper es nicht mehr schafft diese loszuwerden. • Mangel an Selbstvertrauen: Traut sich nicht zu die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Alles erscheint ihm wie ein großer Berg, den er nie bewältigen wird, er schafft es dennoch immer. Neue Situationen Auch ein Mensch in der aktivierten psorischen Phase hat Schwierigkeiten, sich neuen Situationen zu stellen. Doch hat der Mensch der aktivierten Psora noch den »Angriff« als mögliche Reaktionsform, so ist der Mensch der erschöpften Psora nur noch fähig den Rückzug anzutreten. Neue Situationen machen aber psorisch belasteten Menschen grundsätzlich Angst, da die Fähigkeit des Organismus auf unbekannte Situationen zu reagieren durch die Psora sehr eingeschränkt wird. • Wenn sie Fremde treffen, oder wenn eine nicht alltägliche Prüfung bevorsteht entstehen Kopfschmerzen, Ohnmachtsanfälle, Übelkeit, Erbrechen oder plötzlicher Durchfall. Schwäche Liegt eine übersteigerte Spannung der Symptomatik der aktivierten Psora zugrunde, so ist der Spannungsverlust charakteristisch für die Erschöpfungsphase. Dieser Spannungsverlust kann sich als Schwäche äußern, oder in der Tendenz Schwindelzustände oder Ohnmachtsanfälle zu produzieren. • Fühlt sich zu schwach irgendetwas zu tun, sitzt nur da und starrt ins Leere. • Anfälle großer Schwäche mit Zittern und Erschöpfung (unter anderem als Folge von Angst oder anderen Beschwerden). Schwermut Sind die Lebenskräfte erlahmt, gibt sich der Mensch dem Todesprozess hin. Dieser Todesprozess wird in unserer miasmatischen Triade durch die Syphilinie repräsentiert, während die Sykose eher die Sprache eines überfüllten Scheinlebens spricht. Die Psora ist hierbei der Mensch, der mit karger Arbeit versucht den steinigen Boden des Lebens zu beackern ohne allzuviel Erfolg zu haben. Gerade in der Erschöpfungsphase die sich bis zur Syphilinie steigern kann ist der Mensch schwermütig, krittelig, verflucht sein Leben, und wird durch den in ihm wohnenden Mangel zur Last für seine Mitmenschen, da er sich an sie hängt, um von ihnen zu saugen, was er aufgrund seines inneren Mangels nicht aus sich selbst gebären kann. Hierin sehen wir auch schon den Übergang zur parasitären Phase, die sich aus der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora entwickelt, und in dem der Mensch nicht nur selber Parasit ist, sondern zusätzlich noch von Parasiten befallen wird. • Neigung zu Schwermut und Selbstanklagen. • Melancholie. • Hängt sich an andere. Übernimmt nicht die Verantwortung für das eigene Leben, sondern macht das Leben für die eigene Situation verantwortlich und verlangt vom Leben genährt zu werden. Verwirrung Durch die Reduzierung, die Schwäche, auch im geistigen Bereich, kommt es in der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora leicht zu Verwirrtheitszuständen. Schon die Wahl eines Kleidungsstückes, oder die Auswahl einer Speise von der Speisekarte kann erhebliche Probleme machen. Um vieles mehr natürlich die schulische Belastung oder der Stress im Beruf. Weinen • Große Weinerlichkeit auch über die belanglosesten Dinge, kann oft nicht sagen weshalb sie weint. Allgemeine Beschwerden: Appetit Die Erschöpfungsphase der Psora ist durch den Appetitmangel, gepaart mit einer ohnmachtsartigen Schwäche charakterisiert. • Hunger: Eine Art Hunger; aber wenn sie dann auch noch so wenig isst, wird sie gleich satt und voll. Hunger mit einem Gefühl von Schwäche und Erschöpfung vor dem Essen. Hunger mit großer Entkräftung nach dem Essen. Essen macht ihn schläfrig. Extremer Hunger mit Gefühl von Erschöpfung, Schwäche und Leere. Hunger mit Erschöpfung oder Schwächegefühl zwischen 10 und 11 Uhr morgens. Wirkte sich der psorische Mangel in der aktivierten Phase derart aus, dass der Organismus nach Stimulantien suchte, so ist in der Erschöpfungsphase die Fähigkeit abhanden gekommen auf Stimulantien reagieren zu können. Ganz im Gegenteil wirken die Verlangen der aktivierten psorischen Phase hier als Verschlimmerungen, da der Organismus die Überstimulation nicht mehr vertragen kann. Aus dem Verlangen nach Stimulantien wird die Verschlimmerung durch Stimulantien, aus dem Verlangen nach Kaffee oder Alkohol, wird die Verschlimmerung durch Kaffee oder Alkohol usw.. Die Suche des Organismus geht jetzt eher nach einfachen leicht verdaulichen, ausbalancierenden Speisen, alles andere, was den Organismus über die Maße stimulieren könnte, wird entweder abgelehnt oder nicht vertragen. Abneigung • Abneigung gegen Fleisch, Fett. Verlangen • Verlangen nach milden, leicht verdaulichen Speisen, wie Pellkartoffeln mit Quark, Gemüsesuppen, Haferschleim, gekochten Speisen, warmen, nicht zu heißen Speisen, Brot mit Butter, Kartoffeln usw.. Durst • Durstlosigkeit: Wenig Verlangen zu trinken, oft trotz großer Mundtrockenheit. • Kalte Getränke: Abneigung gegen kalte Getränke, kalte Getränke werden oft nicht gut vertragen. Empfindungen Typische Empfindungen der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora sind: • Ängstlichkeit • Schwächegefühle • Ohnmachtsgefühle • Kälte • Trockenheitsgefühl: Widriges Trockenheitsgefühl am ganzen Körper, auch im Gesicht und Im Mund, im Hals und in der Nase , obwohl der Atem frei hindurch geht. • Schwindelgefühle Erkältungsneigung • Erkältungsneigung des ganzen Körpers, oder einzelner Teile, schon durch häufigeres Benetzen der Hände mal mit warmem, mal mit kaltem Wasser, wie beim Waschen der Hände. Erkältungsneigung einzelner Körper-Teile schon nach geringer Zugluft, in einem kühlen Zimmer, bei Regenluft in der Atmosphäre oder niedrigem Barometerstand. Fieber • Frost: Jeden abend Fieberfrost mit blauen Nägeln. Jeden Abend einzelne Schauder. Kälte • Kälteschauer oder Kältegefühle. Modalitäten • >>: Warme Speisen und Getränke • <<: durch Stimulantien; Kaffee; Alkohol; gebratene oder scharf gewürzte Speisen. Nach dem Essen. Ohnmacht Plötzliche Ohnmachtsanfälle und Sinken der Kräfte mit Bewusstlosigkeit. Anfälle von kurzdauernder Bewusstlosigkeit. Schlaf • Müdigkeit: Ständiges Gähnen, Dehnen und Recken der Glieder. Tagesschläfrigkeit, oft gleich nach dem Hinsetzen, besonders nach dem Essen. • Kraftlosigkeit: Morgens beim Erwachen, duselig, träge, unausgeschlafen, unerquickt und müder als abends, als er sich hingelegt hat. Er braucht ganze Stunden, ehe er sich von dieser Mattigkeit erholen kann. Schwäche • Große Schwäche und Erschöpfung. Jede Bewegung ist zuviel, jede körperliche und geistige Anstrengung eine große Belastung. Schweiß Zeigt sich in der aktiviert psorischen Form die übermäßige Schweißabsonderung, so zeigt sich in der Erschöpfungsform der Schweiß- oder Ausdünstungsmangel, selbst bei extremer Hitze und Anstrengung. Schwindel (Siehe auch unter »aktivierter Psora«) • Trunkenheit: Schwindel wie betrunken, vor allem bei der Morgenträgheit des Intellekts, mit Verwirrtheit, Übelkeit und Erbrechen von Schleim. • Geistige Anstrengung: Schwindel beim Lesen oder Schreiben; bei geistiger Anstrengung. Schwindel mit Unvermögen zu denken und Geistesarbeiten zu vollführen. • Ohnmacht: Ohnmachtsartiger Schwindel. Schwindel der in Bewußtlosigkeit übergeht. Schwindel mit Schwarzwerden vor den Augen beim Gehen oder Bücken, oder Wiederaufrichten nach dem Bücken. • Schwäche: Schwindel mit Schwere des Kopfes, und Schwäche der Beine. Sexualität Die Sexualität eines psorisch behafteten Menschen ist insgesamt sehr starken Schwankungen unterworfen, wie auch die Menstruation sehr wechselhaft sein kann. Hat sich die Erkrankung in der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora eingependelt, so finden wir wenig Lust auf Sexualität, der Patient kann kaum erregt werden, und wird er es, und kommt es zum Beischlaf, kann es geschehen, dass wegen seiner Erschöpfung der Samenfluss zu früh kommt, oder er kommt überhaupt nicht. Der Penis erigiert nur unter Schwierigkeiten, die Frau kommt nicht zum Orgasmus, es sei denn sie muss sich heftig anstrengen, was wiederum erschöpft. Die Scheide ist trocken, sie wird nicht feucht, und kann ebenfalls kaum durch äußere Erregung oder innere Bilder zur Feuchtigkeitsproduktion gebracht werden. • Mangelndes sexuelles Interesse. • Große Erschöpfung nach dem Beischlaf. Stuhl Wir sprachen bereits im Abschnitt der aktivierten Psora über die Obstipation, die in der psorischen Erschöpfungsphase durch eine mehr oder weniger große Trägheit der Därme ausgelöst wird, im Gegensatz zur Obstipation, die mit gesteigerter Darmtätigkeit einhergeht. Ist der Obstruktions-IleusIleus!obstruktiver daher typisch für die hyperaktive Form der Psora, die sich in die Sykose ausgeweitet hat, so ist der paralytische IleusIleus!paralytischer auf der Erschöpfungs- bzw. syphilitischen Seite zu suchen. • Verstopfung: Neigung zu Verstopfung. Große Schwierigkeiten den Stuhl abzusetzen, aufgrund einer lähmungsartigen Schäche des Darmsystems. Leibverstopfung, oft mehrere Tage zögernder Stuhlgang, nicht selten mit öfterem, vergeblichen Drange dazu. Stuhlgang hart, wie verbrannt, in kleinen Knoten, wie Schafkot, oft mit Schleim und mit Blutäderchen umzogen. • Schwäche: Große Erschöpfung nach dem Stuhlgang. Nach erfolgtem Stuhlgang, besonders nach einem weichen, ergiebigeren, starke, plötzliche Entkräftung. Durchfall, bald so Neigung zu Verstopfung. Große Schwierigkeiten den Stuhl abzusetzen, aufgrund einer lähmungsartigen Schwäche des Darmsystems. Durchfall bald so schwächend, dass sie nicht alleine gehen kann. • Abgang von Spulwürmern durch den After, oder Abgang von Bandwurm-Stücken (Übergang in die parasitäre Phase). Temperatur • Frostigkeit: Große Frostigkeit und Kälte, vor allem tief in den Knochen sitzend, oder als ob es durch die Blutbahnen strömen würde. Durch keine Wärme gebessert. Ständige Frostigkeit, auch ohne äußerlich veränderte Körperwärme. Urin • Schwäche: Beim Abgang des Harns Ängstlichkeit und Schwäche. Zuweilen geht zuviel Harn ab, und es erfolgt dann eine plötzliche Ermattung. Starke Entkräftung nach dem Wasserlassen. • Harnverhalt: Wenn er Frost hat, durch und durch kalt ist, kann er sein Wasser nicht lassen. Harnverhalt wegen Blähungen. Harnverhalt durch Unterkühlung. Unwillkürlicher Abgang: Er kann den Urin nicht lange halten, er verliert ihn unwillkürlich beim Gehen, Niesen, Husten, Lachen, Pressen zum Stuhlgang, im Schlaf. Nach dem Urinieren tröpfelt der Harn noch lange nach. Drücken auf die Blase, wie Nötigung zum Harnen, gleich nach dem Trinken. • Diabetes: Weißlicher, süßlich riechender und schmeckender Harn geht in übermäßiger Menge ab, unter Sinken der Kräfte, Magerkeit und unauslöschlichem Durst (Mischung aus überaktiver Psora, Tuberkulinie und Erschöpfungsphase). Weibliche Beschwerden Menstruation • Verzögerte Menarche: Die erste Regel erscheint verzögert, nach dem 15. Lebensjahr, oder wenn sie schon ein- oder mehrmals eingetreten ist, bleibt sie mehrere Monate oder Jahre aus. • Schwäche des hormonellen Zyklus: Die Periode verzögert sich, ist unregelmäßig, bleibt bei den kleinsten Anlässen oft mehrere Wochen oder Monate ganz aus, um sich dann wieder einzustellen. Die Periode geht nur einen Tag, nur etliche Stunden, oder in kaum bemerkbaren Blutungen ab. • Schwäche: Starke körperliche Schwäche vor, während oder nach der Regel. Möchte sich gerne hinlegen, obwohl das Hinlegen kaum hilft, oder die Situation eher verschlimmert. Schwangerschaft Charakterisiert sich die aktivierte Psora durch Überaktivierung, so ist die Erschöpfungsphase gekennzeichnet durch Erlahmung. In Bezug auf Schwangerschaft und Geburt bedeutet das • Späte Geburten • Große Schwäche, Ohnmachtsanfälle während der Schwangerschaft • Schwäche der Austreibungsphase; schwache oder gar nicht vorhandene Wehentätigkeit. Gerade bei erschöpft psorischen Patientinnen muss die Geburt oft eingeleitet werden. Wetterfühligkeit Ist der psorisch gefärbte Organismus allgemein empfindsam, so scheint er in der Erschöpfungsphase allen Schutz verloren zu haben. So entstehen Beschwerden, durch atmosphärische Einflüsse, die von anderen Menschen kaum zu spüren sind. • Bei bevorstehender, großer Wetterveränderung zu großer Kälte oder Sturm, so wie bei Gewitterluft tauchen alte Schmerzen wieder auf (z.B. in alten Knochenbrüchen, alten Narben usw.) Lokale Beschwerden Atmungsorgane Ist der Husten, als aktive Äußerung des Organismus sehr hervorstechend charakterisiert in der aktiviert-psorischen Phase, so sind die Äußerungsmöglichkeiten der Erschöpfungs-Psora eher gering. Wir erleben vor allem ein Schwächegefühl auf der Brust, so dass es unmöglich erscheint, auch nur den geringsten Schleim hochzuhusten, und wir erleben eine Verminderung der Schleimsekretion. Die Verminderung der Schleimsekretion ist jedoch, wenn spastische Zustände hinzutreten genauso typisch auch für die aktivierte Psora und die Tuberkulinie, die ihren besonderen Bezug zur Erschöpfungspsora zeigt. Augen/Sehen • Schwere: Schweregefühl in den Augenlidern, kann sie kaum öffnen. • Kälte: Kälteempfindung im Auge. • Schwachsichtigkeit: Vorübergehende Kurzsichtigkeit. Schlechtes Sehen zu manchen Zeiten. • Blindheit: Nachtblindheit, sieht gut am Tage, kann aber in der Dämmerung überhaupt nichts mehr sehen. Tagesblindheit, kann nur in der Dämmerung sehen. • Fehlsichtigkeit: Falsches Sehen, sieht manchmal wie durch Nebel oder einen Schleier, manchmal sieht er/sie nur die Hälfte der Objekte. Bauch/Gedärme Waren die Bauchsymptome der aktivierten psorischen Phase diktiert durch deren Überaktivität, so ist es hier eher die In-Aktivitität, und die Erschlaffung, die die Symptomatik der Erschöpfungspsora prägen. Auch hier ist die Verdauungstätigkeit erlahmt, es bestehen Völle- und Steingefühle, doch ist die Darmtätigkeit an sich herabgemindert. Auch das für die Psora typische LeeregefühlLeeregefühl, lässt sich im Bauch finden. Die PatientInnen klagen über ein leeres, schwaches Gefühl im Bauch, oder ein Gefühl als zöge etwas im Bauch nach unten, das sie ansonsten nicht näher beschreiben können. Wir finden eine Neigung zu Verstopfung, da die Darmträgheit, die zu verdauenden Substanzen gar nicht weitertransportiert. Jegliche ungewohnte Nahrung, oder Nahrung die über das eingeschränkte Verdauungsniveau hinaus geht, führt sofort zur Erlahmung des Intestinaltraktes. Der Solarplexusbereich des Bauches ist häufig kalt, und es kommt durch Kälteeinwirkung leicht zu Erkältungen. Gerade bei Kindern kann diese Erkältung fatale Folgen haben, weshalb der Bauchbereich bei Säuglingen gut gewärmt und geschützt sein sollte. Denken Sie daran, dass sich die Erschöpfungspsora in die parasitäre Ebene hineinentwickelt, und dass gerade der Intestinaltrakt eine Un-Menge an Möglichkeiten besitzt, Parasiten zu beherbergen, die natürlicherweise eine Menge Beschwerden bereiten können. Um den Organismus vor diesem »unbefugten Betreten« zu bewahren und zu schützen, ist gerade die Behandlung der Ershöpfungspsora sehr wichtig. Ohne austherapierte Erschöpfungspsora, kann es nicht gelingen eine Parasitenfreiheit zu erreichen, da sie immer wieder eindringen, oder wie andere Autoren behaupten vom Organismus selbst erzeugt werden. • Blähungen: Blähungen gehen nicht ab, versetzen sich und erregen eine Mange Beschwerden des Körpers und des Geistes. Blähungen treiben den Leib auf, der Unterleib ist voll, besonders nach dem Essen. • Schmerzen: Krampfkolik, mit Kälte der einen Bauchseite. Drücken im Unterbauch, wie von einem Stein. Härte des Unterbauches. • Leeregefühl: Herabdrängen oder intensives Leeregefühl im Unterbauch zu Gebärmuttervorfall oder Rektumprolaps sich ausweitend. Im Unterleibe Wüstheit, Ödigkeit, unangenehme Leerheitsempfindung, selbst, wenn er eben erst gegessen hatte, war's ihm, als hätte er nichts gegessen. • Schwächegefühl: Intensives Schwächegefühl in den Därmen. • Herabdrängen: Im Unterbauch ein Drängen zu den Genitalien. • Darmträgheit: Darmträgheit, bis zur Paralyse des Darmes gehend. • Leistenbrüche: Neigung zu Leistenbrüchen. Leistenbrüche oft beim Singen und Sprechen schmerzhaft. (Obwohl Leistenbrüche einen stark psorischen Anteil haben, findet man sie selten in einem nicht tuberkulösen Organismus.Allen Gesicht • Blässe: Blässe des Gesichts mit blauen Ringen unter den Augen, vor allem im ersten Schlaf. Gesicht blass, erdfarben, die Augen sind eingesunken und haben blaue Ringe. • Lippen: Die Lippen sehen blaß aus, sie sind trocken, schorfig, spröde. Glieder/Extremitäten Die Herabminderung der Körperfunktionen ist bei den Extremitäten besonders deutlich zu sehen und zu spüren. Kälte, Durchblutungsstörungen aller Art sind kein seltenes Symptom, das Hinweisend auf die Erschöpfungspsora sein kann. Der Körper kann so kalt werden, dass der/die Kranke, sich nichts Sehnlicheres vorstellen kann, als über einen Ofen gebeugt den Körper zu erwärmen. Um Ihr Vorstellungsvermögen für die Erschöpfungspsora zu wecken, genießen Sie einen kleinen Augenblick der Ruhe. Lassen Sie Ihren Blick schweifen, über den Ort an dem Sie sich befinden, mit all den Objekten, die Sie vielleicht ihr Eigen nennen, und dann lassen Sie ihren Geist wandern, hinaus, in die Welt, hinaus in die Armutsviertel (psorische Viertel) von Amerika. Es ist Winter dort, Sie frieren. Auch die Menschen frieren. Viele dieser frierenden Menschen, die kein Dach über dem Kopf haben, drängen sich um ein brennendes Ölfass. Schlotternd, mit kaum ausreichender Bekleidung mühen sie sich die Nacht zu überstehen. Keine Möglichkeit sich zu waschen, bieten sie eine Angriffsfläche für Wanzen, Flöhe, Läuse, unter ihre Kleidung juckt es und brennt es, doch wagen sie nicht ihre Kleidung auszuziehen, um nicht zu Erfrieren. Genau so fühlt sich der Zustand der Erschöpfungspsora an, wenn er beginnt in die Ebene der parasitären Besiedlung zu wechseln. Vielleicht können Sie auch erahnen, wenn Sie Bilder der Erschöpfungspsora in sich kreieren, wie Gefühle der Verzweiflung in ihnen aufsteigen, wie Sie nicht wissen, ob es ein Morgen geben wird, nicht wissen, ob Sie morgen genug zu essen finden, genug Wärme. Wenn Sie diese Bilder und Empfindungen in sich aufsteigen lassen, werden Sie verstehen, wie wichtig die Behandlung der Psora in jedem Einzelnen von uns ist, damit die Psora »dort draußen« verschwinden kann. • Schmerzen: Kälte-Schmerz an einzelnen Teilen. • Gelenke: Die Gelenke verstauchen oder verknicken sich sehr leicht. Die Gelenke renken sich leicht aus, bei falscher Bewegung. • Gefühllosigkeit: Gefühllosigkeit der Haut, der Muskeln einzelner Teile oder Glieder. Abgestorbenheit einzelner Finger oder der Hände oder Füße. • Kribbeln: Kribbeln, als wäre das Glied eingeschlafen und wache nun wieder auf. • Kälte: Kälte des ganzen Körpers oder einzelner Teile, wie der Hände, der Füße. Kalte Füße im Bett, die auch nachts nicht warm werden. Neigung zu Frostbeulen an Zehen und Fingern, juckend, brennend und stechend (Frostbeulen selber tragen tuberkulinische und sykotische Spuren in sich). • Schwere: Plötzliches Schweregefühl in Armen und Beinen. • Lähmungen/Schwäche: Anfälle von lähmiger Schwäche und Mattigkeits-Lähmung des einen Arms, der einen Hand, des einen Beins, ohne Schmerz, teils plötzlich beginnend und schnell vergehend, teils allmählich anfangend und ständig stärker werdend. Plötzliches Einknicken der Knie. Leichtes Fallen der Kinder ohne sichtbare Veranlassung. Auch beim Erwachsenen Schwächeanfälle in den Beinen, so dass beim Gehen der eine Fuß hierhin, der andere Fuß dorthin rutscht usw. Leichtes Verknicken und Verstauchen der Gelenke teils bis zur Ausrenkung. • Knacken der Gelenke: Knarren und Knacken der Gelenke bei einiger Bewegung des Gliedes nimmt zu, mit unangenehmer Empfindung. • Einschlafen: Das Einschlafen der Glieder nimmt zu und kommt bei geringen Veranlassungen, z.B. Stützen des Kopfes mit dem Arm, Übereinanderlegen der Beine beim Sitzen usw. Hals/Rachen • Heiserkeit: Heiserkeit auch nach wenigem Sprechen, sie muss sich räuspern um den Ton wieder rein zu machen. Heiserkeit oder vollständiger Stimmverlust (sie kann nicht laut reden), nach geringer Verkühlung. Seit Jahren Heiserkeit und Tonlosigkeit, er kann kein lautes Wort sprechen. Heiserkeit und Katarrh, sehr oft, oder fast stets, es liegt ihm immer auf der Brust. Harnorgane In der Erschöpfungspsora fühlt sich vor allem die Harnblase schwach an, oder wir finden unser charakteristisches LeeregefühlLeeregefühl, oder ein Gefühl von HerabsinkenHerabsinken in der Harnblase. Obwohl zunächst ein rein subjektive Empfindung, kann dieses Gefühl funktionelle Störungen nach sich ziehen in Form unwillkürlichen Wasserlassens beim Husten und Niesen, oder eine starke Entkräftung nach dem Urinieren. Haut Ist die Trockenheit charakteristisch für die gesamte Psora, so sind heiße trockene Hautstellen charakteristisch für die aktivierte Form, während trockene Hautstellen, die blass sind und die Haut den Anschein gibt, als würde sie pergamentartigpergamentartig eintrocknen, die Erschöpfungsform der Psora repräsentiert. Herz • Kälte: Kältegefühl in der Herzgrube. Kopf • Kälte: Ein kalter Druck oben auf dem Kopfe. Kopfschmerz nach Kälteeinwirkung. Massive Kälteempfindungen, lokal oder allgemein, vor oder während der Kopfschmerzen. Kopfschmerzen mit Eiseskälte der Hände und Füße, evtl. gepaart mit Traurigkeit und Mutlosigkeit. • Appetitlosigkeit vor oder während der Kopfschmerzen. • Haar: Sprechen wir vom Haarausfall, so lassen sich sehr verschiedene Formen unterscheiden, die alle ihre miasmatische Grundlage haben. Der psorische Haarausfall ist allgemeiner, diffuser Natur, er betrifft zwar die Kopfhaut, doch Barthaare Augen und Wimpern sind sehr selten betroffen. Er tritt an verschiedenen Stellen des Kopfes in Erscheinung, vor allem auf dem Scheitel. Häufig kommt der Haarausfall nach erschöpfenden Erkrankungen, vor allem nach Bauch oder Lungenkrankheiten oder Schwangerschaften, wobei auch hier oft die Grenze zum parasitären Miasma nicht leicht zu ziehen ist. Das Haar ist trocken und glanzlos. Es zerzaust sehr schnell, bricht leicht und spaltet sich. Kann das Haar nicht kämmen ohne es vorher anzufeuchten so trocken ist es. Das Haar wird frühzeitig grau. • Trockenheit: Trockenheit des Kopfes, kaum Schweißbildung. Trockene ekzematöse Hauterscheinungen, die nicht eitern, sondern eintrocknen und tote Schuppen bilden. Tsora-at Auch ein Symptom der Tsora-at lässt sich in diesem Zusammenhang auflisten: Das Haar wird stellenweise weiß. Männliche Geschlechtsorgane • Prostata-Sekret: Abgang von Prostata-Sekret nach dem Wasserlassen; nach hartem Stuhlgang; nächtlich. Auch kann es geschehen, dass immer ein wenig Prostataflüssigkeit aus dem Penis tropft. • Samenerguss: Nächtlicher Samenerguss ohne Erregung; nachfolgend mit starker Erschöpfung. Unwillkürlicher Samenabgang tagsüber. Der Samen entgeht fast unwillkürlich am Tage bei geringer Aufreizung, selbst oft ohne Ruthe-Steifigkeit. Der Samen geht selbst in langfortgesetztem Beischlaf, und bei gehöriger Erektion, dennoch nicht ab, wohl aber darauf in nächtlichen Pollutionen oder mit dem Urin. • Erektionsstörung: Das Glied wird nie ganz steif, auch bei der wollüstigsten Aufreizung. • Genitalien: Kaltes, erschlafftes, verkleinertes Genitale. Verzehrung, Verkleinerung, Verschwinden des einen oder beider Hoden. • Sterilität: Unfruchtbarkeit, Zeugungs-Unvermögen, ohne ursprünglichen organischen Fehler der Geschlechtsteile. Magen • Schwäche: Ohnmachtsartige Schwäche im Magen, mit Übelkeit. Schwaches erschöpftes Gefühl im Magen. Leeregefühl im Magen. Müdigkeit, Schwere, Schläfrigkeit und schläfrige Benommenheit nach dem Essen. Schläft nach dem Essen ein, kann nicht wach bleiben nach dem Essen. • Verdauungstätigkeit: Gefühl von mangelnder Verdauungstätigkeit im Magen, als ob Speisen dort liegenblieben, ohne verdaut zu werden. Klumpengefühl im Magen, lange nach dem Essen, mit dem Gefühl als bliebe die Nahrung einfach liegen ohne verdaut zu werden. • Ängstlichkeit: Ängstlichkeitsgefühl im Magen. Ängstlichkeit mit Angstschweiß nach dem Essen. • Trockenheit: Gefühl von Trockenheit im Magen. • Magendrücken von jeder Speise, oder von besonderen Speisen, wie Obst, grünem Gemüse, Schwarzbrot, essigsauren Speisen usw. • Schwindel: Schwindelgefühle während des Essens, er/sie will auf die Seite fallen. • Müdigkeit: Sehr müde und schläfrig nach dem Essen. • Nach dem Essen wie betrunken. Mund/Zähne/Zahnfleisch/Schmecken • Geschmacksverlust: Vorübergehender Geschmacksverlust, oder Minderung der Schmeckfähigkeit funktioneller Natur. • Trockenheit: Trockenheit des Mundes, mangelhafte Speichelbildung. Trockenheit des Mundes vor allem nachts oder morgens. Die Zunge ist trocken, die Speichelproduktion ist vermindert. Trockenheitsgefühl des gesamten inneren Mundes, oder nur an einzelnen Stellen. • Weiß: Das Zahnfleisch ist weißlich verfärbt. Die Zunge ist blaß, bläulich weiß, oder weiß belegt. • Zahnlockerung: Es zieht sich von den Vorderzähnen zurück und entblößt die Zahnhälse. Die Zähne lockern sich, die Zahnsubstanz ist mangelhaft. Nase/Geruch Ist das Geruchsvermögen in der aktivierten psorischen Phase gesteigert, so ist es in der Erschöpfungsphase herabgemindert, bis zum GeruchsverlustGeruchsverlust funktioneller Natur. • Geruchssinn ist schwach ausgeprägt oder überhaupt nicht vorhanden. • Trockenheit: Gefühl von Trockenheit in der Nase, selbst wenn die Luftwege frei sind. Trockenheit des Nasenseptums. • Stockschnupfen: Stockschnupfen in einem Raum, >> an der frischen Luft. Stockschnupfen und verstopfte Nase, oft oder ständig, auch kontinuierlich. Langanhaltende Verstopfung eines oder beider Nasenlöcher. • Unmöglichkeit einen Schnupfen zu bekommen, auch wenn die Vorzeichen dazu bestehen, begleitet von anderen Beschwerden der Psora-Krankheit. Ohr/Hören Erwartungsgemäß ist die Fähigkeit zu Hören in der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora herabgemindert, in dem gleichen Maße in der sie in der aktivierten Phase der Psora gesteigert war, dennoch ist zu sagen, dass die psorische Schwerhörigkeit meistens reflektorisch bedingt, bzw. von nervöser und funktioneller Art ist. • Taubheit: Taubheit in verschiedenen Abstufungen, selbst vollständige Taubheit kann vorkommen. Die Taubheit kann vergesellschaftet sein mit Geräuschen in den Ohren und ist oft abhängig von Stress, gefühlsmäßiger Belastung oder den Wetterlagen. • Trockenheit: Trockenheit im Ohr. Trockene Schorfe im Inneren des Ohres. • Ohrenschmalz: Die Ohrenschmalzproduktion ist stark vermindert. • Schmutzig: Die Ohrlöcher bei psorischen Patienten sehen oft schmutzig, trocken und schuppig aus, was sich auch durch Waschen nicht verändert. Rücken • Schmerzen: Drückende Schmerzen auf den Schultern, wie von einer Last. • Neigung sich zu Verheben: Schon bei geringer Anstrengung der Muskeln, bei kleinen Handarbeiten, beim Über-sich-Reichen oder Langen nach etwas Hohem, beim Aufheben schwerer Dinge, schnellem Wenden des Körpers, Schieben usw. Diese oft nur geringe Anspannung oder Ausdehnung der Muskeln bringt dann oft schwerste Krankenlager zuwege, Ohnmachten, alle Grade hysterischer Beschwerden, Fieber (aktivierte Psora), Blutspeien (Tuberkulinie) usw. da doch eine nicht psorische Person solche Lasten hebt, als ihre Muskelkräfte nur irgend vermögen ohne die mindesten Nachbeschwerden. Weibliche Geschlechtsorgane • Schwinden der Brüste, ohne erkennbare Ursache. Charakteristische Zeichen der Erschöpfungsphase der Psora: • Ausscheidungsmangel • Blässe • Erlahmung von sonst gut funktionierenden Körperfunktionen • Herabdrängen, ausgeprägtes Gefühl von. • Kraftlosigkeit, Schwäche • Kälte; Frostigkeit • Leergefühl, ausgeprägtes • Neigung zum Fallen, sich zu Verheben, sich zu erkälten. • Schläfrigkeit, leichte Ermüdbarkeit. • Schwäche, Kraftlosigkeit • Schwindelneigung. Ohnmachten; Ohnmachtsgefühle • Trockenheit mit Blässe und pergamentener Haut • Kontrollverlust über sonst kontrollierbare Phänomene (z.B. unwillkürlicher Urinabgang, - Stuhlabgang, Weinen usw.) • extremer Mangel • Verzweiflung an den Anforderungen des Lebens, glaubt sie nicht bewältigen zu können. »Sich dem Leben nicht gewachsen fühlen«. Hiermit enden die Auflistungen Hahnemanns zur Psora, dem »tausendköpfigen Ungeheuer«. Er beendet diesen Teil seines Buches mit folgenden Worten: »Dies sind einige der vorzüglicheren, von mir beobachteten Symptome, die wenn sie sich oft wiederholen oder anhaltend werden, den Hervortritt der innern Psora aus ihrer Verborgenheit bezeichnen. Sie sind zugleich die Elemente, aus denen sich das (unter ungünstigen äußern Verhältnissen des Menschen) laut werdende Krätz-Siechthum zu der unübersehligen Zahl chronischer Krankheiten zusammensetzt ... Es sind die charakteristischen, sekundären Symptome des zur offenen Erscheinung gelangenden, miasmatischen Ur-Übels, der Psora, jenes so lange verkannten, unglücksschwangeren, tausendköpfigen Ungeheuers.«S. 98-99